The Family of Ahsoka Tano: Book 1: The Ascension Into Darkness
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: An AU retelling of Revenge of the Sith. Jedi Knight, Alex Tano is Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, as the Clone Wars come to an end. Alex fears for the saftey of his wife Ahsoka Tano and is drawn towards the Dark Side of the Force which may be the only way of saving her from his nightmares...
1. Chapter 1: Battle over Coruscant

Ascension Into Darkness

The Clone Wars are nearly over! As the final attack begins. General Grevious leader of the Droid army has committed a massive assault on Coruscant. The Capitol planet of the Republic. During this assault Grevious has kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Senate. Now high above the sky's of Coruscant a battle rages. And Two Jedi Knights have been sent to rescue the captive Chancellor….

As Republic Stardestroyers glided over the planet Coruscant. Two Jedi Starfighters engage in an ongoing battle with the Separatist Droid army. The Battle is tough and the Starfighters swerve in and out of the battle. Destroying all droids in their path.

They flew over many different ships. Both on different sides of the conflict. And when the Droid army allowed them the breathing space, the ships stopped in mid flight. The pilots of these ships were none other than Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Knight Alex. The two had been master and apprentice for quite some time. But after Alex had passed his Trials, he was now on his way to becoming a master himself.

They were not in this battle as Master and Student. No they were as brothers. Fighting as one in the same. However there was a growing sense of dread hanging over the two friends, they both were fighting for something and for someone.

R2-D2 Alex's astromech Droid let out some beeps and whistles, that let him know that the destination they had in mind wasn't very far away "thanks for the information R2" Alex said speaking through the comlink "I'm sure glad I brought you with me" at this R2 squealed with delight. Or at least Alex thought he did.

Ignoring this Alex smiled and reached for a secondary comlink and spoke with Anakin "Master, you're not gonna believe this" he looked at one of the Seperatist ships directly ahead of him "Ahead of us is General Grevious's ship" he pointed at the top of the ship where nearly a thousand vulture droids were waiting for them "it's the one crawling with Vulture droids"

"Yeah I see it" Anakin said smiling and he looked out the window of his ship and saw Grevious's ship. "This is gonna be fun" at this Alex couldn't help but laugh and say

"You said it master" he tapped some buttons on his ship and prepared the guns. "R2 prep the guns, this is where the fun begins"

"Commander?" Anakin said to the nearby squadron of clone troopers "prepare to attack on my command" at this the commanding Clone Trooper replied with

"Copy that General Skywalker" the commanding clone trooper then reached into a comlink of his own and said "set S-Foils into attack position" as they did so, the battle had begun and the Vulture Droids were destroyed almost as much as the Clones were.

The battle wasn't going well, for the clones "General Skywalker!" On of the clones said panicking "they're all over us, help us."

"I'm on it" Alex replied but Anakin cut him off by saying

"No. I help them whilst you continue the mission. Remember why we are here in the first place"

Alex sighed and said "fine Master" he turned his Starfighters around and continued in with the mission, however things would soon prove to be difficult and Anakin would be unable to help his fellow troops.

"Oh no" Anakin said at the sight of the tiny droids being realised "Buzz Droids" when Alex heard this all he could do was laugh, but not at the situation. "Go!" Anakin said "I'll be fine" However Anakin clearly wasn't fine. The tiny Buzz Droids were surrounding his ship and destroying almost every inch of it.

"Sure you don't need my help?"

"No" Anakin said getting very nervous as he watched the buzz droids get closer to destroying his entire ship. "R3 be careful you have a!" The last straw was when one of the Buzz Droids ripped the head of Anakin's faithful companion R3-D3 "Alex?" Anakin said suddenly becoming very scared.

"Yeah?"

"I think I may need that help after all"

"Finally" He said smiling and then he did something very crazy, he rammed his ship into Anakin's to try and shake the Buzz Droid's off. But it didn't work. Instead one of the Buzz Droid's crawled onto Alex's ship and straight in front of R2.

However R2 seemed to be enjoying this. With one move he zapped the Droid in one of it's 3 eyes but it didn't do any good "R2," Alex said through the com "hit the Buzz Droid in it's centre eye, that's it's weak spot"

R2 muttered some beeps which Alex chose to ignore as they were quiet rude. "Just hit it will you!" He snapped and then a miracle R2 hit the Buzz Droid in it's centre eye knocking it off his Starfighters. When that happened Alex smiled and said "thanks' buddy. I owe ya one" At this R2 said some appreciative beeps and then Alex, flew his ship off of Anakin's and shit at the Buzz Droids on Anakin's ship "that's how you do it" he said once all the Buzz Droids had been knocked off.

"Great work" Anakin said over the comlink "by the way, We're still heading towards Grevious's ship" at this all Alex could do was simply laugh and look directly ahead of him.

"Yeah so?"

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?"

"Oh" Alex realised as they were gaining on Grevious's ship "sorry Master" and at this he fired some lasers directly at Grevious's shields and the thing blew up. And then some even more bad things happened. The doors were closing, but the two Jedi made it through in the nick of time and landed in the ship completely unscathed and ready for the thousands of Battle Droids that now stood before them with their blaster's raised….


	2. Chapter 2: Aboard the Invisible Hand

Chapter 2: Aboard The Invisible Hand

* * *

Of course the battle was a breeze for the two Jedi warriors , who cut through pictures the Droid's with ease, as they always missed, however one got lucky and took a shot at Anakin "Master, on you're left!" Alex called out, Anakin noticed this and quickly defected the blaster shot, he then used the force to move the droid towards him and destroy it with his blue Lightsaber.

"Hah" Anakin laughed when the battle was over, they surveyed the destroyed Droid's and watched as one of them groaned and fell over ending the battle before it even started. "Peace of cake" Anakin said smiling and he deactivated his Lightsaber and Alex did the same. Noticing that Anakin was the only one who destroyed any of the Droid's at all.

"You hardly left any for me"

"Oh come on" Anakin said "there's two right behind you" at this Alex smiled and destroyed the Droid's before they even got a shot in. "Told you" Anakin said once the two Battle Droid's were destroyed "come on, the mission" at this Alex smiled and followed suit, R2 close behind him.

"OK" Alex turned to R2 who switched on a hologram of the ship they were on. The Invisible Hand "They're keeping the chancellor somewhere here" he pointed to a top column in the hologram in the ship "in that observation tower"

"This is too easy"

"You're right" Alex noticed looking at the destroyed battle Droid's "you'd think they'd put up a better fight than this" he turned back and felt a cold feeling. It wasn't a regular feeling, this was the feeling that the Dark Side was near by and ready to strike. "You feel that?"

"Yes" Anakin said nodding in reply "I feel it"

"Dooku"

"And a trap"

"So?" Alex said curiously "what's are next move?"

At this Anakin' smiled and said "Spring the trap of course" at this Alex couldn't help but share laughter with his old master. They had gone through so much together over the years. And he couldn't quite believe he had made it through.

"Let's go" Anakin said once they stopped laughing, as they did R2 started to follow them but Alex stood by his Droid friend and said

"No, R2 buddy" R2 stopped and looked at Alex curiously "I need you to stay here and keep watch, help us out in any tricky situations" at this R2 let out a couple of bleeps and Alex couldn't help but laugh "yeah, you're a great help, any way, can you do that for me?" At this R2 let out a series of happy bleeps, which Alex took as conformation.

"Well then" Anakin said happily "let's get to work" at this Alex smiled and said happily

"Right with you master" and the two Jedi headed straight towards the elevator which would lead them directly to Chancellor Palpatine and hopefully Count Dooku.

Meanwhile on another side of the Invisible Hand, Genral Grevious headed towards the bridge. Coughing ever so slightly as he did so, the damage inflicted on him by Mace Windu, had done it's work and all that Grevious needed was to fight Jedi. And win the Clone Wars. He would have his revenge on the Jedi for not allowing him to join.

He turned towards his commander and asked a question that would delight him for many moments to come "what do you have to report?" It took a while for the ship's captain to answer as everyone in the Separatist army were afraid of him and Dooku. They believed them to be nothing but myths. But they were soon proven wrong. "Answer me!"

"Oh" the Captain said started, as were all the Trade Federation beings, he brought up a hologram of two Jedi running through the corridors of the ship "yes, it appears Two Jedi were spotted in the main hanger bay, our Droid's are tracking them as we speak" at this Grevious chuckled with delight at the thought of killing two Jedi.

"So they have come to rescue the Chancellor have they?" He laughed at this and coughed a few more times "just as Count Dooku Predicted" he coughed again and turned to three battle Droid's "come with me and bring the special prisoner" at this the Three Droid's responded with their usual

"Roger, roger " at this Grevious sighed but felt an immediate pleasure at the thought of braking two new potential Jedi prisoners.. He walked away and the Battle Droid's followed in pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3: A Grevious Encounter

Chapter 3: A Grevious Encounter

* * *

As Alex and Anakin neared the elevator that would take them to Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku, a sudden and unexpected error came their way. That error was General Grevious and his army of Battle Droids. But most peculiar was the prisoner they were holding hostage. This prisoner was no ordinary prisoner, she was a Jedi, and Grevious had taken her captive. Alex knew who the Jedi was.

"Shaak Ti" he gasped when he saw her, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was a Togruta, the same species as his wife Ahsoka Tano. However they looked completely different to one another. But that didn't matter, considering his relationship with Ahsoka. Alex considered all Togruta his friends.

"I'm sorry" Shaak Ti said solemnly "I tried, I failed" she was of course referring to the battle below Coruscant in which she was to protect Chancellor Palpatine. Alex figured that she must have gotten herself captured when trying to protect the Chancellor.

He said nothing as he looked at General Grevious, the cyborg murderer who had killed thousands of Jedi Knights. He was shorter than Alex had expected, but that didn't make Grevious any more intimidating "aw" Grevious said looking at Shaak Ti "how touching" he let out a few laughs, but Alex noticed that these laughs were to cover up any coughs, the general tried to conceal.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done here" Alex said and Grevious gave him an odd look, like he was contemplating what to do with him. But this didn't last long as he focused his attention on Anakin.

"You're Padawan is quite the bold one" Grevious chuckled and Anakin smiled at this.

"Oh he excels at that" he looked at Shaak Ti who hung her head in sadness "don't worry we'll get you out of this" at this Grevious laughed evilly and said

"Are you so sure about that?" nothing more was said and he stabbed Shaak Ti through the heart and she fell to the floor. Dead at the Jedi's feet.

"You're gonna pay for that, Grevious"

"Am I really Jedi?" he asked and he looked at the Battle Droids and backed away from Alex and Anakin "am I really?" Alex smiled at this and grabbed his Lightsaber, Anakin did the same and they cut straight through the floor. Dropping to the ground below them.

"That was a brilliant idea" Anakin noted when they landed on the ground "think of that, all along?"

"You know me Master" Alex said as they made their way to the elevator below. "I always like to improvise" at this Anakin said

"Oh right."

"At least I do things the fun way"

"What do you mean the fun way?"

"You know what I mean" He said smiling and they reached the elevator, which luckily was directly ahead of them. They opened the door to it and entered, Alex tapped the button on the elevator, only to find out that it didn't work.

"Great" Anakin sighed in frustration "elevator's not working"

"Hey" Alex said happily and he patted his master on the shoulder "don't worry, I have that figured out too" he ignited his Lightsaber and cut through the roof.

"That's a brilliant plan"

"Not really" Alex said once a hole was cut, he jumped through the ceiling and onto the roof of the elevator, and he spotted the entrance to another area of the Invisible Hand "there' a door right above us." he called "if we get the elevator working, it should lead us directly to Chancellor Palpatine"

"Ok" Anakin called back, he reached into his comlink ready to give R2 his orders "R2? R2 do you read me, I need to activate the elevator" he said the co-ordinates and nothing happened for a few minutes, but then Anakin assumed that R2 was mainly due to the fact, that R2 had problems of his own.

He must have because after a few minutes the elevator went shooting down, real fast. So fast Alex had to jump onto the plinth above him so as to avoid falling with the elevator. "R2!" Anakin screamed as the elevator shot down at break neck speed.

If Anakin had problems, then Alex's were even worse, Two Battle Droids were standing right above him and pointing their blasters straight at him "Don't move Jedi" one of the Droid's said which seemed pretty plausible, as there was no way he could go. If Anakin didn't sought the elevator out pretty soon, well they would be dead meat and the mission would be over.

In the elevator after Anakin had recovered, he looked at the screen which showed the elevator going down "oh that's not good" he muttered and then spoke into his comlink again "R2, can you hear me, this is Anakin Skywalker. I need the elevator to be going up not down" R2 must've understood that part because the elevator stopped suddenly and it went shooting straight back up.

Meanwhile, Alex heard the sound of the elevator and smiled, but the two Battle Droid's weren't happy at all "Uh Oh" said one of them as the elevator shot straight past them and Alex jumped straight back on to the ceiling, this move in turn destroyed the two droids and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

He dropped back down into the elevator having enough excitement for one day, but Anakin was startled and he ignited his Lightsaber, but quickly deactivated it once he saw Alex "oh it's you" he said putting away his Lightsaber.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked curious to know what happened with R2 and the elevator.

"R2 has been" Anakin said but Alex cut him off knowing what Anakin was going to say

"Hey, hey no loose wire jokes"

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying" Alex said defending R2, but Anakin clearly didn't understand.

"I didn't say anything" at this all Alex could do was simply laugh. And Anakin along with him, ready to face Count Dooku and whatever else lay before them.


	4. Chapter 4: A Score To Settle

Chapter 4: A Score To Settle

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, the two Jedi found something they weren't completely expecting. The Chancellor was there, however there were no guards or Dooku in sight. Just Palpatine sitting in a chair with restraints. It looked suspicions, and Alex moved slowly foward to the Supreme Chancellor "Chancellor?" He said curious and went to free him. Anakin followed and he grew a strange look. When he saw the Chancellor's expression.

"Chancellor?" Anakin asked curiously "what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Trap" Palpatine said and he looked behind the two Jedi "Count Dooku" when Palpatine said this the two Jedi turned round and saw the familair Sith Lord Count Dooku enter the room, backed by a large number of Super Battle Droid's. This was not going to be easy. The Jedi watched as Dooku did a flip and landed on the ground with perfect precision.

"Well well" Dooku laughed looking at Anakin and Alex "you certainly took you're time" he looked at Alex and scowled at him "you're swords, we wouldn't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor over there"

"No you're right" Anakin chuckled and he took his Lightsaber out and Alex followed suit, the blue sword lit up "this time we'll take him together" Anakin said to Alex referring to the last time they fought Dooku at this Alex smiled and said

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I was just about to say that" he stared back at Dooku, but something was obviously wrong, and although Alex couldn't place it, he sensed a strange presence there with him, almost as if another Sith Lord was hiding.

"Get help you're no match for him he's a Sith Lord" said Palpatine getting very nervous, and at this Anakin turned round and said happily

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lord's are our speciality" And with that nothing more was said, and the two Jedi charged, Dooku rushed at Alex and Anakin and started fighting the Jedi. Blades clashed. Blue against red and the Jedi and Sith fought relentlessly. Alex put all of his energy against Dooku. But that wasn't doing him any good. He needed his fear and his anger.

"Ah" Dooku said staring at Alex "yes, there it is, use that anger, use that fear, it's the only way to beat me" he chuckled at this and Alex had practically had enough of Dooku's chattering. "Perhaps you need incentive" Said Dooku sdn with that he used his Force power, not on Alex himself, but on his master. Anakin was thrown into the air and onto the ground below him. Where he was knocked unconscious.

"Master!" Alex yelled and when he looked at Dooku he smiled and said "you shouldn't have done that" when he said this Dooku's face stuttered slightly, as if expecting something that wasn't suppose to happen. And it did, Alex used all of his strength and anger to force through Dooku off the balcony they were on and into the ground next to Anakin.

Only the difference was with Dooku, he wasn't unconscious, so Alex had to use all of his skill with a Lightsaber to beat this master of the Dark Side. And it came at a heavy price. Dooku was becoming weaker and weaker with every strike he threw at the young Jedi. And Alex just kept getting better and better. In fact he was getting too good at this and was enjoying it. That wasn't the Jedi Way.

The last straw came when Alex cut off both of Dooku's hands and his Lightsaber came straight into his left hand. Alex now had two Lightsaber's and an unarmed Dooku to deal with.

Palpatine was laughing in the chair next to him and when Alex saw him he said "good Alex, good." He took a deep breath and said a few words that Alex would never forget "kill him. Kill him now"

Alex looked at Dooku, who for some reason didn't look at himself at all, Dooku was scared. He was actually scared "I shouldn't" Alex said getting very nervous and scared himself too "it's not the Jedi Way, he's unarmed" Palpatine was ignoring him and egging him on.

"Do it!" Palpatine snapped and Alex looked at Dooku and said reassuringly

"I'm sorry" Dooku's eyes widened in realisation when Alex said this, so when Alex killed Dooku, he didn't scream, he just simply fell to the floor, dead at Alex's feet. When Alex realised what he's done, he quickly threw the Lightsabers away in shock and terro. He then went to freeing the Chancellor.

Once the Chancellor was free, he stood up and looked at Dooku's dead body and then back at Alex "you did well, Alex" Alex couldn't believe that the Chancellor was saying this.

"No." He said pinging "I didn't" Alex looked over at Dooku's dead body and looked back at the chancellor "I shouldn't have done that. He was an unarmed prisoner. Figuratively and literally. It's not the Jedi way"

"Well" Palpatine chuckled "it is only natural, he threatened your Padawan's life and you wanted revenge." At this the conversation stopped at the mention of Ahsoka. "You did tell me what happened that day" the Chanceslor said reminding Alex of that fateful day. "Come on" Palpatine said walking away from Dookums dead body "we have to leave, before more security Droid's arrive"

Alex was just about to follow the Chancellor. But stopped when he saw Anakin's unconscious body "I have to help him,"

"Leave him or we won't make it out of this ourselves"

"If I leave him here his fate will be the same as ours" Alex warned and at that Palpatine gave in and allowed Alex to carry Anakin, unconscious on his back. And with that said, they left the Chancellor's prison and headed straight to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5: Captured Again

Chapter 5: Captured Again

* * *

When General Grevious returned to the bridge one of his Droid's tapped him on the shoulder "what?" He said angrily and the droid jerked back. Grevious stared at the Droid waiting for him to speak and eventually the useless rust bucket did.

"General, you'll be pleased to hear that we have finally found the Jedi, they're currently heading towards the elevator, with the Supreme Chancellor" at this Grevious chuckled with delight "I bring bad news" Grevious looked at the Droid in anger when he mentioned this "Count Dooku has fallen. Killed by Skywalker's apprentice"

"Say that one more time!" Grevious growled in anger.

"Count Dooku has fallen" the Droid said repeating his words "killed by Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice" at this the Genral roared in outrage and took out one of his Lightsaber's and destroyed the droid right there at his feet. When the other Droid's saw him do this. They muttered something and backed away slowly, like nothing had ever happened.

"You!" Grevious growled at nearby Droid "take a battalion of you're best troops and wait for the Jedi. Bring Skywalker and his apprentice to me. They will pay for murdering Count Dooku. When the Jedi arrive. Activate the ray shields!" The droid gave Grevious a salute and walked away also saying

"Roger Roger!" And with that he took a battalion of his best troops to capture the two Jedi. Whilst Grevious waited for his prisoners. Meanwhile, Alex carrying the unconscious Anakin on his back sighed in exasperation as the elevator was again not working.

"What are we going to do now?' Palpatine asked curious to know Alex's plan and at this Alex smiled and said

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid not to bring my best astromech Droid with me?"

"Knowing you, you probably are" Alex ignored the Chancellor's comment and reached in for his comlink which wasn't easy to do, what with carrying Anakin and all. But he managed it at least.

"R2, R2 old buddy do you hear me?" No response. R2 must still be dealing with problems of his own, that or he was captured, Alex probably figured out the latter and went to work on opening the elevator door. When he did he stared at the long drop down and gasped. When he looked away he said to the Chancellor "we're gonna have to climb up"

"Never the easy way with you Jedi is there?"

"If things were that easy for us" Alex said "we wouldn't be at war now would we?"

"I see you're point' Palpatine smiled and the willingly climbed the elevator, when the Chancellor did so, Alex followed suit. Carefully holding onto the unconscious Anakin as he did so. Which wasn't easy having Anakin Skywalker and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to look after.

"I wish things for once wouldn't be complicated" Alex muttered and it was that time that Anakin chose to wake from his unconsciousness. When he did so and saw the vast height they were in. Anakin screamed, partly because of the shock. Partly because he was surprised. "Welcome back Master" Alex said smiling and at this Anakin scowled at him "hanging in there OK?"

"That's all I can do" Anakin muttered "what happened?" He asked him "did I miss something?" There was faint sound coming from just above the Jedi and the Chancellor and was it Anakin's imagination or did it sound like the elevator "uh, what's that?" He said looking up and Alex looked up with him and saw that it was indeed the elevator.

"Oops" Alex said suddenly becoming very nervous "R2," he said using his comlink "R2 this is Alex, shut down the elevator" R2 wouldn't make it in time. The elevator was coming down far too fast, fortunately for the Jedi and Palpatine, Anakin had the most crazy idea.

"Too late!" He exclaimed "we have to jump" and they did. Which was perfect for them as they avoiding the elevator smacking into them and basically killing them. Alex let go off Anakin when they landed on the ground.

"This way, our Starfighters are just down this corridor" Alex said and he led them down the corridor, when suddenly. Ray shields activated entrapping the Jedi and the Chancellor "oh no" Alex muttered "Ray shields. I hate Ray shields"

"Hang on, how did this happen we're smarter than this"

"Well apparantly not" Alex sighed looking at Anakin "I say patience" he directed this at Anakin, because of the way his Master reacted to certain things.

"patience?"

"Yes" Alex said as the Chancellor watched the two Jedi talk. "We wait for R2, and when he comes, he will reactive the Ray shields" at this Alex couldn't help but smile at his own clever plan.

"You sure about this?" Anakin said and as if on cue, R2 wheeled his way into the corrosion smashing into a wall shortly before regaining control

"And just what the hell have you been up to for all this time?" Alex asked his droid started by his sudden appearance, R2 muttered a series of bleeps which Alex chose to ignore and instead he said "yeah yeah, listen, buddy I need you to reactive these Ray shield for us, can you do that?" R2 muttered some more beeps and went to work. At this Alex smiled and he looked at Anakin "see no problem"

This was short lived however as a battalion of Battle Droid's entered the room and Alex, Anakin, R2 and the Chancellor were all surrounded, "do you have a Plan B?" Anakin asked slightly smirking when R2 was kicked to the ground by a Super Battle Droid, rendering him unable to work.

'Not at this time" Alex said nervously as he looked at the army of battle Droid's.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Happy Landing

Chapter 6: Another Happy Landing

* * *

When the Jedi were brought before General Grevious, the Chancellor thought for a moment about his new plan, and almost slightly regretted having to say goodbye to the Jedi in general. They were good entertainment. Especially for when they failed in their mandate. Or as it was looking here.

"Bring me the Jedi" General Grevious said angrily and teh Jedi were brought befor Grevious, Grevious stared long and hard at Anakin Skywalker and Alex. "The Hero With No Fear" Grevious chuckled looking straight at Anakin when he said this "an ironic title, considering the situation you're currently in." He stopped and focused on Alex. "The Jedi who killed Count Dooku." He coughed and Alex noticed that Grevious in a way was vulnerable "I would have expected someone with you're reputation to be, I don't know. Let's just say older"

"General Grevious" Alex said smiling "I thought you'd be taller you know for someone of you're reputation" at this Grevious ignored him and said angrily

"Jedi scum" a droid handed him their Lightsaber's and Alex wondered how the droid had recovered his after he had thrown it away. When Grevious was handed the sabers he chuckled and said "you're Lightsaber's will make a fine addition to my collection" he pocketed them and seemed to have forgotten about R2 who was just standing by the Chancellor's side "that wasn't much of a rescue"

"No it wasn't" Anakin admitted "but do you know something else?"

"What?"

"You're not going to escape" Anakin said smirking and he looked at R2. And Alex just catching on he said

"R2" understanding what Alex meant, R2 let out a jolt of electricity as a distraction but destroying most of the Battle Droid's in his place. Alex and Anakin used this an oppertunity to get their Lightsaber's off Grevious by using the Force and started attacking every Droid they could see.

"Kill them!" Grevious yelled to his Magna Guards "make them pay for killing our glorious leader" and when that, the Magna Guards ignited their staffs, purple energy glazed from them and crackled all around. Two of the battle Droid's took the chancellor hostage and led him away from the battle.

Alex and Anakin focused their attention on the Magna Guards "get ready, these guys aren't gonna be easy" at this Alex chuckled

"I know. You know Ahsoka once fought 3 of these guys. On her own on Tatooine"

"What?"

"I know, impressive" Alex focused his attention on the Magna Guard on the left and Anakin focused on the one on the right. And quickly chopped the head off it. Anakin wasn't kidding when he said these guys weren't easy to beat. As they still kept going once their head had been decapitated. However being the Jedi master that he was. Anakin quickly destroyed the droid with ease. Alex however wasn't as experienced. He was having difficulty with his.

But with enough time and effort he beat the Guard. And focused his attention on reducing the chancellor. Again. "Uh oh" said the two Droid's before they were destroyed by Alex's blue Lightsaber and the Chancellor sighed when he was rescued. "Come on" Alex said and he helped Palpatine walk towards the control panel.

The remaining Seperatists on the ship were running in all directions as they fled from the Jedi. Only Genreal Grevious www left on the bridge of the invisible hand. "Bye Jedi Scum!" Grevious laughed knowing he was beaten. He picked up a Magna Gaurds staff and destroyed a window of the ship. And flew out of it.

"Hold on!" Alex yelled and Anakin and Palpatine did so, as they held on for dear life as the vast wind pulled them closer to space. Alex quickly used the force on a control which stopped the sucking and gave the window blast doors. When they dropped to the ground. Even more problems occurred. The Republic Stardestroyer opposite them, fired a laser at the ship. And continued to fire them. Unaware of the Jedi and Palpatine on board.

"Hurry." Anakin said quickly getting the controls of the ship "we have to get out of here. Fortunately for us, Coruscant is the nearest planet" at this Alex smiled and asked

"Can you fly this thing?"

"Dude, you're talking to one of the best pilots in the galaxy" At this Alex and Palpatine couldn't help but smirk "of course I can fly this thing. Strap yourselves in" Alex and Palaptine put their seat belts on just as another laser was fired and that took half of the ship apart.

R2 whistled something that sounded like "uh oh!" And Alex had to agree. They were gonna crash land, which was pribanly fair since every landing they did was a crash landing.

"We've lost something," Alex noticed and he looked at Palpatine "you doing OK, back there?"

"Not really" Palpatine responded to which Anakin replied

"Don't worry, guys, we're still flying half a ship" as the Invisble Hand crash landed through the sky's of Coruscant, Alex pointed out something that would save their lives

"Look a landing strip, dead ahead"

"Did you have to use that pun?"

"Just land there will you?" Alex snapped and putting all his might into it, Anakin piloted the ship as best he could towards the landing, strip and after a few nervous jolts and juddering. The Invisble Hand crash landed onto the landing strip, that marked the entrance to Coruscant.

When the ship landed everyone let out a sigh of relieve, but Anakin was the most relieved "another happy landing" he said happily and Alex looked at his master like he had just gone crazy.

"Seriously?" He asked him and Palpatine had to agree with that, but it didn't last long as the trio and R2 laughed alongside Anakin. They were finally home.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

* * *

When the shuttle landed on ghe platform nearest to the Jedi Temple. Alex stepped out and Anakin followed him "you sure you don't want to join me?" Anakin asked, as he was going with Chancellor Palpatine to meet up with the other senators and Mace Windu. "There's more than enough space" at this Alex laughed and turned his head towards the Jedi Temple, where Ahsoka would be waiting.

"No" he chuckled "besides I don't really like politicians all that much"

"Not all of them are bad"

"I didn't mean Padme master, I just meant some of them" At this Anakin couldn't stop laughing and for that one genuine moment. They were two best friends sharing a laugh "besides, I have my own friends to hang out with"

"I get the picture" Anakin said "just, the door is always open"

"I know, but come on, you owe me one, especially after saving you're skin for the tenth time"

"Ninth time" Anakin corrected "that business on Cato Neimodia, doesn't doesn't count" he sighed eventually giving into his request "alright fine. This is your special day after all" and with that Anakin got back inside the shuttle and joined Chancellor Palpatine as the shuttle took off. Alex watched on happily smiling as he did so.

"Good luck, master" he said as he watched the shuttle disappear. And then he sighed and smiled thinking about his reunion with his wife: Ahsoka Tano. The woman he loved. He thought about her all the more especially after the Outer Rim sieges and they had been separated from each other for a while. They had been married ever since the Clone Wars first started.

And just like Alex predicted she was standing there, waiting for him. With a big smile on her face when she saw him. Ahsoka was a Togruta from the Planet Shili, and a skilled Jedi. Only when Alex saw her, something looked different in her looks. And he couldn't tell what. But he didn't care, he smiled and rushed straight towards her. When he came towards her, he embraced her in a big hug. "Oh" Ahsoka sighed when Alex hugged him "I've missed you" he pulled her in for a kiss "wait, not here"

"Yes here," he sighed "I'm tired of all this deception I don't care if the Jedi don't know we're married." He cupped her face with his hand and said "all I care about is you" she smiled st this and let Alex kiss her. Which lasted longer than it should have been. But Alex didn't care. For that one perfect moment. It was just the two of them. Husband and Wife "I love you. Ahsoka Tano" he said when they pulled away.

"I love you too" Ahsoka said giggling slightly "it's just" she sighed "these past few months for me, have been very difficult" when she said this Alex looked at her strangly "when you were on during the Outer Rim sieges" she explained "there were whispers. Rumours mostly, that you and Anakin had been killed"

"Well" Alex said happily hugging his wife again "I'm still here aren't I?" When Alex said this Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at him. It had been a long time since she had last seen her husband. But she could definatly tell that the War had changed him. "There's something else isn't there?" Alex said noticing the change in his wife's expression. She was trembling as well, as if the news frightened her or something.

"What makes you say that?" Ahsoka said nervously, but there was no point in hiding it from her husband. He caught onto things quickly and this news was one thing.

"You're trembling" Alex noticed "is everything ok, with you Ahsoka?"

"Everything's fine, Alex" Ahsoka said blushing slightly "it's just" she stammered trying to find the right words to deliver the exciting news "just"

"Just?" Alex said slowly repeating his wife's words and when he did, a big smile formed on her face and she found the courage to deliver the news.

"Something incredible has happened" she sighed and continued "Alex, I'm pregnant" Ok. Alex wasn't expecting this kind of news from her. Pregnant? Ahsoka Tano, his wife was pregnant? This was huge. And although he didn't know why but a certain sense of happiness filled him. Happiness and joy. When Ahsoka saw his tears she asked "you OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine" He said smiling "wow. Pregnant" he muttered "my wife is pregnant" and then the realisation dawned on him "I'm gonna be a father?"

"Yes" Ahsoka said happily and she embraced him in a hug "yes" when they pulled away she suddenly got very nervous again "what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're both Jedi Knights, and I sure as hell won't be able to continue my studies any more. We may have to leave the Order"

"Ahsoka slow down"

"Why? This having a child. It's a big step"

"I know" Alex said geninually happy for once "I know. We're not gonna do anything about it"

"But if the council discovers you're the father you'll be expelled"

"Ahsoka what did I just say?" He said and he pulled his wife in for a hug to calm her stress "we're not gonna do anything about it for now." He chuckled slightly "you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" he said simply and kissed her "and this is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." When Alex said this Ahsoka smiled and looked at him "our lives, this is the happiest moment of our lives"

"That's better" Ahsoka said pulling away from him. Allowing the time for the news to fully sink in...


	8. Chapter 8: Grevious and Sidious

Chapter 8: Grevious and Sidious

* * *

As General Grevious piloted his escape shuttle to the Outer Rim planet known as Utapua, he figured he'd better contact Lord Sidious and let him know of the past events on his ship: The Invisible Hand. Unlike the Droid's in his army. He was not a clward and proved to be an effect weapon of fear. However Sidious commanded a powerful presence even through a hologram. When the ship landed Grevious stepped out. And onto the planet's surface.

"You two!" He yelled at the two Magna Guards guarding his ship "come with me. I just contact Lord Sidious" they did so knowing best not to argue with the droid General "and hurry it up, I haven't got" Grevious was stopped by a sudden amount of coughing. The pain was getting worse everyday, and that only gave him the strength and the anger to move on. Continue the fight. With his death that would mean the War would be over. And no more Jedi to hunt.

Grevious thought about this as he entered the hologram room but didn't dwell on it too quickly "leave me!" He snapped at the two Magna guards and they did their jobs. Guarding the entrance to the hologram room. "Idiots" Grevious muttered and he went to work. Pressing numerous buttons on the hologram to contact Lord Sidious. When Sidious eventually answered Grevious let out a nervous cough and said "yes Lord Sidious?"

"General Grevious" said Sidious with a raspy tone in his voice "I sense a great disturbance in the Force." He took a moment and continued "the death of Count Dooku has left a hole in the balance"

"I felt no such thing, the Jedi must pay for killing Dooku!"

"And they will my friend" Sidious said smiling "as soon as Dooku is replaced I will" he stopped and quickly changed the subject "I need you to take Viceroy Gunray and the rest of the Separatist leaders to Mustafar"

"Mustafar? That volcanic planet?"

"The very same"

"You are aware that you're last plot there. Failed"

"I am" Sidious snapped and Grevious backed away "however that was all a part of a bigger plan." Grevious had no idea what Sidious meant but the Dark Lord of the Sith was always one step a head.

"The loss of Dooku has changed things" Grevious said "the other Separatist leaders, they won't listen to me"

"oh they will" Sidious said smiling evilly "after you have explained every single but of the plan" he stopped and continued "I sense the end of the Clone Wars is drawing nearer General and you know what that means"

"I do my Lord. Soon the Grand Plan will be initiated and the Jedi will fall"

"Yes" Sidious said smiling evilly "however more will be done. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far more younger and more powerful"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"There can always be two Sith" Sidious explained "there must always be two Sith. One Master and an Apprentice. The candidate I have picked will be a suitable replacement for Count Dooku"

"I don't like this, Grevious muttered himself "bringing in somebody new?"

"Relax" Sidious assured "I have it all planned out. For now do as I say and get the Separatists of the planet. They will be quite safe once my new apprentice takes care of them"

"But what about?"

"Everything will be fine" Sidious assured but Grevious wasn't all that sure "go now. Get out of my sight and continue the plan" Grevious was about to say something but luckily he didn't. So he followed Sidious's plan whilst forming one of his own.

"Yes Lord Sidious" he said and he bowed , leaving the hologram room to wonder what had he just done...


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

Chapter 9: Nightmares

* * *

As he stood next to the door of the balcony, watching her, he smiled and and chuckled, realising how grateful and lucky he was. Alex and Ahsoka were happily married. And he was about to become a father. This was pribanly the greatest day of his life. And it was his to share with his loving wife.

"What?" Ahsoka asked turning round. The day had slowly passed into night, and when they had arrived at their home. They had gone quickly upstairs and changed, to prepare for the one night ahead. "What is it?" She walked forward to him smiling. "You have that look on your face"

"What look?" Alex asked

"The one where you're about to say something important" Ahsoka said smiling "that's fine if you do, because I've been wanting to say something myself," she turned back round and Alex helped her zip up her dress "about our child"

"What about it?"

"I've been thinking about names"

"Names?"

At this she smiled and turned back to face him "Kalifa if it's a girl. Sky if it's a boy after you're brother" when Alex said this he couldn't be happier. Kalifa was a perfect name "and I wanna have him or her back on my home planet of Shili." She smiled at this "where no one would know us. I could get up early and decide on the baby's room"

At this Alex smiled at her "You're so beautiful"

"I know" she whispered in her ear "but that's only because I love you"

"No," Alex laughed "no, it's because you" he paused and continued "are you, Ahsoka Tano. Kind, loving. Courageous." He walked forward to her and the couple embraced "and I love you"

"That's what you love about me?"

"Ahsoka, I love everything about you." He stopped and continued "ever since the day we first met" his eyes focused in something around her neck. And he couldn't believe that she had kept it all these years "Hah" he looked at the necklace he made her. It was star shaped and had circles around it that symbolised the various planets "I remember when I gave this to you"

Ahsoka couldn't help feel but blush. And feel happy that Alex even remembered "the day we first met. How could I forget?" She smiled and kissed him. "Come on" she said smiling and she held out her hand "we'd best be getting to sleep. It's late" Alex diddn't want this. He wanted to watch the speeders passing by their apartment some more. But eventually he agreed to it.

But later, he soon regretted it. The sleep started off fine. But it soon continued into nightmares. And premonitions, the force tended to do that. And he hated it. These premonitions of the Force were what killed his brother in the end. And things didn't help, because these were visions involving his wife. Dying in child birth. She was in pain and suffering. Crying out his name and for his help, whist the cries of his child could be heard as Ahsoka slowly died as he watched. Helpless and unable to do anything about it.

"Help me please!" Dream Ahsoka screamed screamed one last time before she died and Alex woke up. Fear and panic swelling up inside him. He was sweating, panting, and out of breath.

"Just a dream " he muttered as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Ahsoka who was sleeping soundly next to him "just a dream", quietly he got up out of bed and swung his black jacket around him and went to the balcony to ponder about what this vision could possibly mean.

Unfortuantly for him. Ahsoka woke up too. And Alex sensed her behind him. He turned round and found her standing beside him "hey" she said, Alex looked at her, she was wearing a red dressing gown "are you ok? I heard you" she held out her hand for his to take but he didn't. He looked away, unable to face her "Alex? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he lied "it's nothing"

Ahsoka saw through this lie, as she always did. Her husband was such a terrible liar at the best of times "how long is it gonna take before we're completly honest with each other?"

"A dream" Alex said and that answered everything for her. Jedi normally got these types of visions. "Although it wasn't a dream, more like a vision"

"Was it a bad one?" She asked and he nodded in reply "how bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my brother. Just before he died"

"And?" Ahsoka asked curious to know and at this Alex turned round and said

"It was about you"

"About me what?"

At this question he took a deep breath and answered "you die in child birth" OK Ahsoka wasn't expecting this answer but when it did, it shocked her, so much so that she clung to her stomach as if to protect her unborn child.

"And the baby?"

Alex took one look at her and said nothing for a few seconds but when he did, he said "I have no idea what happens to the baby" at this Ahsoka sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"You know this was only a dream"

"But that was the same about my brother and look what happened to him!"

"Nothing could have been done to stop that"

"But this can" Alex said "I can stop this dream vision from happening. I swear Ahsoka. I won't let it become real" he pulled her in for a hug "I won't"

"This child will change our lives" Ahsoka said "and not only for the better" she sighed and touched his face "if you are so worried about this. Then maybe, I don't know, maybe you could get help"

"From who, Snips?" At this Ahsoka smiled when Alex said her old nickname. It had been a while since h had used it.

"I don't know" Ahsoka sighed "but please, talk to someone about these visions." She pulled her finger away and smiled "for me" at this she yawned and said "I'm tired. Come on let's go back to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow Ok?"

"Sure, Ahsoka" Alex said as he watched her walk back to the bed "sure" he then follows her and went back to sleep, with no more dreams or bad premonitions of a future that may or may not happen...


	10. Chapter 10: Council With Yoda

Chapter 10: Council With Yoda

* * *

Alex walked himself up the steps of the Jedi Temple, thinking about what Ahsoka said about the visions he had during the previous night. And figured he'd better do that, there was only one person that could help him in this matter. And that was Master Yoda. Who at this time would be training new Jedi younglings. He thought about his vision of Ahsoka dying in childbirth and how that scared him all the more. He wondered what he was going to say to Yoda, and what Yoda was going to say to him, that would help him.

He thought more about this as he neared Yoda's teaching chambers. "Today's lesson that is" he heard the familair voice of Master Yoda, who was just finishing up a class "younglings. A great honor it was to teach you" at this the younglings relied in unison

"Thanks Master Yoda" they bowed and Yoda bows back in kind. And at this Yoda dismissed them and they walked out of the room. Although Alex didn't think about this, he watched as the younglings parted their separate ways and went to whatever place they were going to. Because of the war. Jedi numbers were dwindling fast. They needed more recruits. And Alex thought about how young the Jedi were recruiting now.

As the last of the Younglings exited the chambers, Yoda was just about to walk out of the room himself, another day done teaching the future of the Jedi Order. "Master" Alex said and at this Yoda looked up at him "sorry to interrupt your free time." At this Yoda smiled and said

"Interrupt?, My fellow Knight, interrupted nothing you have" Yoda laughed at this "happy I always am, to help out a friend" at this Alex smiled and said

"Then I don't suppose we could talk. I've been having trouble sleeping lately"

"Anything, Anything" Yoda said "had only to ask you did" he chuckled some more and then led Alex into the chamber, where Yoda shut the door and listened to Alex's story, about his nightmares, and how his visions affected his sleep. In fact these were not the first visions that he had had. It turned out Master Yoda was a very good listener. For someone approaching 900'years old at least. "Hmm, intersting this is. These premonitions you get"

"I know"

"How often, get them do you?"

"About every night since" Alex paused at this and wondered if this had to do with killing Count Dooku "since me and Anakin rescued Chancellor Palpatine. Since I killed Count Dooku"

"Ahh" Yoda sighed "these visions you have, are they of yourself, or someone you know?"

Alex paused and hesitated at this wondering if he should tell Master Yoda about his feelings about Ahsoka, and how he had practically broken the Jedi Code. Jedi were not supposed to form attachments or get romantically involved with someone. But Alex had done this exact thing "someone" he said without mentioning Ahsoka's name "a friend"

"Close to you, this friend is?"

At this question Alex hesitated again wondering if he should continue his story more, but he did so anyway "yes"

"In this vision, what happened, tell me can you about any details?"

"A few. " Alex paused and continued "My friend. She was in pain. She was suffering, and" he hesitated on this last part but carried on anyway "dying. She was dying Master, and" he sighed "I've been scared. I've just been so scared about this vision actually coming true"

Yoda pondered on this for a few moments and Alex was wondering whether or not he had told Yoda too much. Or too little for that matter. "Hmm." Yoda said eventually "death is a natural part of life. For in the Force, we are surrounded by the spirits of the deceased" Yoda paused and continued "mourn them we do not. And miss them we do not."

"But Master. This friend." Alex said "I'm really scared for her."

"Attachments" Yoda said sympathetic "not easy"

"Then what must I do?"

"My advice you want?"

"Yes" Alex said.

"Train yourself to let go of everything and everyone you fear to loose, my advice that is" at this nothing more was said unti, Yoda broke the silence by saying "hope that can help you out, I do"

"It has" Alex said standing up "and now, I must get back to my own training" he walked with Yoda out of the room "thank you my Master." Alex bowed and Yoda bowed back "if there's anything I can do in return""

"Not at all, glad to help I was. Not much call for a grand Master these days" At this Yoda smiled "hope you find what you're looking for, I do" at this Alex smiled and dashed off down the hallway of the temple to meet with Anakin...


	11. Chapter 11: Best of Friends

Chapter 11: Best of Friends

* * *

As Alex dashed down the hallway of the temple, he saw many Jedi leaving the briefing area. He did not want to be late, he did not want to to miss this important meeting. This was suppose to be a briefing on the swiftest going on in the Outer Rom and possible locations for where General Grevious might be hiding. He was just going to catch the last five minutes. He skidded to a halt as he arrived at the briefing room. And all the Jedi had left. Except his Master and best friend.

"You're late" Anakin said stating the obvious "you missed the briefing, where were you?" At this Alex stopped and panted, regaining his breath and Anakin couldn't help but smile "you know sometimes even you can still surprise me." He sighed "I only wish Master Obi-Wan was here"

"I know" Alex said walking forward to face his master "he would have been proud to see the great Master you've become" he patted Anakin on the shoulder "as to my whereabouts. I have no excuse. I was with Master Yoda"

"Doing what?"

"Seeking advice" Alex admitted, he couldn't keep anything a secret from his Master, "about my dreams." He looked up at Anakin and said "I haven't been sleeping that great lately" he paused and hesitated "since I killed Dooku" he stopped at this and changed the subject "anyway, as I'm here, you want to tell me what I missed?"

"Sure" Anakin smiled at this and Alex let go of his master. Anakin then went to the holomap and turned it in showing the various Star systems affected by The Clone Wars "Saleucami has fallen," he pointed to a holographic planet that shows on the map. A flag showing the CIS symbol appeared. "And Jedi Master Quinlan Vos has just moved his troops to Boz Pity" he turned the holomap off and then faced Alex "still no sign of General Grevious or where he's hiding"

"Don't worry" Alex said smiling and Anakin couldn't help but chuckle "we'll find that monster and end this war."

"Hmm. We might have to wait a long time" Anakin walked away and then faced Alex again "Padme told me today, that the Senate has agreed to give the Chancellor more emergancy powers"

"And that's bad?"

"If we want this war to stop any time soon. Then yes"

"But can't Senator Amidala do something about it?"

"She's been trying" Anakin said and his look comfirmed it "she's been trying to stop this from happening. But it's only been getting worse. I'm beginning to think what Dooku said to me, on Geonosis was right"

"About Darth Sidious controlling the Senate?" Alex asked "but that can't be true. We'd have sensed it" he paused and continued "anyway. Is there something going on between you and Senator Amidala that I should know about?"

"What?" Anakin said having a nervous expression on his face. He began stammering "what makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know" Alex smiled "it's just whenever you mention her, you always have a funny look on your face" at this Anakin smiled "I don't know. You're secrets safe with me by the way"

"What secret?"

"Exactly" Alex said winking and he faced his Master. In that moment there were nothing but the best of friends "I'll tell you a little secret of my own"

"What?"

"Oh you don't know?" He whispered in Anakin's ear about him and Ahsoka being married. "There" he said in his normal voice "now we're even"

"Wow" Anakin said "wow. So you guys?"

"Yes" Alex said smiling but then going back to a serious tone "but you mustn't tell anyone." He pushed and then asked his next question "was there anything else you wanted to see me about?"

At this Anakin quickly regained his composure and said "oh yes. There was a strange request from Chancellor Palpatine asking for you to meet"

"Why is that strange?"

"I don't know," Anakin admitted "I just thought that you wanted to know. He sounded very urgent about it."

"Well" Alex said smiling. "I'd best get down there." At this Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the Chancellor"

"No, no you wouldn't"

"Come back to talk after the council meeting?"

"Get going" Anakin said serious and at this, Alex said nothing else. So he went out of the room with a happy smile on his face. And for once in his life. Not feeling scared...


	12. Chapter 12: Palpatine's Request

Chapter 12: Palpatine's Request

* * *

When Alex entered the main hall of the Senate building, it immediately took his breath away. He couldn't believe how big it was. And to see that many Senators in one room was just amazing, normally Senators would currently be off world, doing what they would normally be doing. But this was incredible.

He even saw Senator Amidala, and smiled at her, she smiled back. And at this Alex continued on looking for the chancellor's office. It took him a while because he hadn't been in a while. He had a vague memory and knew the direction so it came as just as an hour to find it. When he eventlally arrived he was surprised to find Ahsoka talking with the Chancellor "yes" Palpatine said "I suppose that is mandatory, Shili," he sighed "I will see what I can do"

"Thank you" said Ahsoka "for everything" she smiled and walked out of the room, but not before seeing Alex "hey" she said and Alex smiled at her

"Hey to you" He waved at the chancellor who waved back, Alex then focused his attention on his wife "what the heck was that about?"

"Oh you know" Ahsoka sighed "the usual stuff, I'll talk to you about it later," She smiled at this and started to walk out of the room but not before pausing "see you later?"

"Sure" Alex said smiling and at this Ahsoka hugged him and walked out of the room, leaving Alex and Palpatine the only ones in the office.

"Alex?" Palpatine said once he saw him "come in, come in." he gestured for Alex to follow and he did "I have something quite important to tell you"

"I gathered that" Alex said "Otherwise you wouldn't be requesting to meet with me" at this Palpatine chuckled and Alex wondered what was going through the Chancellor's head, after being kidnapped by the leader of the Droid army, it must've take a huge toll on him. But apparently he was mistaken "what's this I hear about more emergancy powers being granted to you?"

"All in good time my boy" Palpatine said and he walked away from him "Walk with me," at this Alex stared out the doorway and the direction in which Ahsoka had gone in, he wondered if he should follow his wife, but dismissed it "Alex, I have always looked at you as the son I never had." continued Palpatine " and I have show you kindness. I want to extend that kidness"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh" Palpatine sighed and he smiled "I think, you know" At this Palpatine paused and continued "Alex, I'm personally appointing you, to be my own personal representative on the Jedi Council"

"What?" Alex asked partly out of shock for this was quiet unexpected, "me, a Master?" Palpatine smiled at this "I can't" he said stammering "and besides the Council elects it's own members, they'll never accept it."

"Hah" Palaptine laughed "I think they will" he stopped and looked at Alex "they will need you. More than they know" After this Palpatine stopped at this and smiled "I'm sure Ahsoka would be impressed".

"That obvious?"

"No" Palpatine said smiling "I think love in the Jedi is to be encouraged. I never believed in their stupid code anyway" he laughed "I'm going to the opera later tonight. There's a rather intersting Mon Calamari play on. I believe it's called Squid Lake. Perhaps you two should join me"

"Thanks" Alex said grateful for Palpatine's offer. But he had to decline it "I'm not really an opera person and neither is Ahsoka" at this Palpatine couldn't help but laugh and Aled joined in with him "sorry."

"That's fine" Palpatine said sounding genuinely pleased "but if you decided to join me. By all means please do. I am in the private Chancellor's box" he looked at his watch "oh my, look at the time. There's an important Council meeting happening isn't there?" When Palpatine said this Alex only now just remembered . It was only a few minutes ago that Anakin told him about it.

"I know"" Alex said "in fact I'd better get going" he backed out of the Chancellor's office and said "thanks for your offer seriously. I'll be sure to bring it to the Council"

"I sure hope you do. I'd love to hear the reaction" and with that Alex's audience with Palpatine was over, and he headed straight towards the Council meeting...


	13. Chapter 13: Council Meeting

Chapter 13: Council Meeting

* * *

Alex only just made it to the Council Meeting. Having a history of being late. This was a record for him. He couldn't believe how many Jedi had turned up. It was pretty important seeing as how it discussed the importance of finding and destroying General Grievous once and for all. Jedi from Kid-Aidi-Mundi to Plo Koon had turned up to this meeting. And they filled almost all of the seets. Leaving the seats by Anakin unfilled.

"Welcome" Said Mace Windu once he saw Alex "young Alex. Not late for once" at this Alex ignore him. He got the feeling that Mace Windu didn't like him. "Take a seat" Said Windu and Alex obeyed his instructions, taking a seat next to Ahsoka, although she wasn't officially a member of the council. She was allowed to attend the meetings as a Knight.

"Hi" Alex whispered and at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Talk later." And at this nothing else was said and the Council started their meeting. Alex watched as they talked away whilst doing nothing at the same time. He wondered what would happen once the war was over. And they were finally be able to live in peace. But that couldn't happen because they hadn't found General Grievous yet.

"We have searched all the major systems in the Republic" said Kid-Aidi "but our scouts have found no sign of General Grievous or where he is hiding", the Council muttered at this, saying stuff that didn't really matter. Until Yoda spoke

"Hiding in the Outer Rim systems, the general will be. It is Them search we must"

"But the Outer Rim, has so many planets." Said Anakin "how will we know exactly where he is hiding?"

"And besides" Mace Windu said "General Grievous is a coward. He will run and hide as he always does. It's always what he's best at"

"Masters?" Alex said speaking up and they focused their attention on him. "If I may be allowed to speak?"

"Skywalker" Mace said looking at Anakin "what does your apprentice have to offer?"

"Uh" Anakin said getting nervous and he gave Alex a look which meant for him to shut up. But Alex wouldn't have it. He wanted to let the rest of the council to know him. "He might have something" Anakin said defending him and Alex was grateful for that.

"Very well then" said Mace Windu "if it concerns General Grievous and or where he might be hiding. Then young Alex please tell us" At this Alex hesitated, wondering if he should bring up what happened between him and Chacnellor Palpatine. Palpatine's request.

"Well it doesn't necessarily concern Grievous," Alex paused and then continued "but Chancellor Palpatine, I met with him. And this meeting, he said something, well he didn't say anything, it was more of request"

"Tell us, you may" said Yoda smiling and at this Alex went on, explaining how the Chancellor wanted him to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council, and how the Chancellor wanted him to become a Jedi Master, once he had finished explaining, there was an awkward silence "hmm" Yoda said braking the awkward tension "allow this appointment lightly the Council does not."

"What does that mean?"

"Disturbing is this request by Chancellor Palpatine" said Yoda ignoring Alex's question. Windu looked at Alex curious and Alex had to repeat this question

"What does that mean?"

"It means" Windu said clarifying it for Alex "that you are on this council"

"There's a but coming isn't there?"

"Yes" Windu said sadly although Alex got the fact that he didn't really mean it "The Council does not grant you the Rank of Master" when Windu said this, Alex's mouth almost dropped open from the shock. How could the Council do this. Put him on the Council and not rank him a master?

"What?" Alex said shocked and Ahsoka looked at him sympathetically "how? How can you do this." He looked at all of the Council members "all of you? This, this is completely unfair" he stopped and chose a better word "no, it's not unfair it's outrageous" at this there was an awkward silence and Windu had to calm Alex down.

"Take a seat. Young Alex" Ignoring what Master Windu said, Alex begrudgingly took a seat and listened to what the Council had to say about General Grievous

"This is a difficult task than we thought" Anakin said "Grievous is impossible to find"

"What about the droid attack on the Wookies?" Kid-Aidi suggested "it's quite possible General Grievous is on Kashyyyk"

"Hmm" Yoda pondered on this and said "go I will. Good relations with the Wookies I have." At this the Council couldn't help but agree, plus Yoda was itching to see some action.

"Very well. It's settled then, Yoda will take a battalion of Clones to help the Wookies on Kashyyyk" Windu said and he stood up "this meeting is adjourned. I hope it's and been entertaining for you" and with that, the Jedi left the room Leaving Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin alone in the room with an awkward silence hanging over them.


	14. Chapter 14: Dangerous Situation

Chapter 14: Dangerous Situation

* * *

When Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin left the council chambers, they took a moment and headed towards one of the balcony's in the Temple where they could look out and see the daily goings on of Coruscant's inhabitants "isn't it beautiful?" Ahsoka asked when she looked at the various speeders going by "you know I never really thought about it before" she turned round and saw that the two men were ignoring her. Alex and Anakin were talking about entirely different matters.

"Hwo could they do this?" Alex said partly in anger over the council not making him a Jedi Master "put me on the council, and not make me a master" at this Anakin sighed and Alex looked at him "what? I'm serious, it's never been done in the history of the Jedi Council before and that's practically insulting"

"Alex" Anakin sighed "need I remind you, the Council did make you a member. But not a master. That was the Chancellor's request" he paused and carried on "the Jedi Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs" at this Alex considered what Anakin was saying. But then dismissed it.

"Why?" Alex asked curiously "why don't they like it?"

"If you remember" Anakin sighed "that just before the Clone Wars began, Count Dooku told me that there was the possibility of the Dark Lord of the Sith controlling the Senate"

"And they suspect it's the Chancellor?" Alex guessed and judging by Anakin's expression he was right in doing so and at this he chuckled "no it can't be. The chancellor is not a bad man Anakin. He's my friend"

"I know that Alex" Anakin said getting tired of the conversation "but haven't you considered there's a reason to his friendship with you?" Alex was confused by what his master had to say about this. But he didn't listen, he was to busy looking at his wife to even hear what Anakin was saying.

"What?" Ahsoka said when she saw him and she looked at Anakin "oh. Is this a private thing?"

"It most certainly is" Anakin started to say but Alex cut Anakin off.

"It's not" he looked at his master and smiled "anything you say to me can be said in front of Ahsoka" at this Anakin chuckled nervously "there is something else you wanted to say isn't there?"

"You know what" Ahsoka said nervously sensing the tension building up "I'm just gonna head back to the apartment" she looked at Alex hopefully and said "see you there later?"

"Yeah" Alex said nodded and Ahsoka smiled "go on ahead, I'll, catch up" at this Ahsoka said no more and headed back to Alex and Ahsoka's apartment building. After Ahsoka left Alex looked at Anakin with a serious expression "go on then, what was that other thing you wanted to say to me?"

"Alex" Anakin sighed regretfully and he looked away "I'm on your side. Believe me I didn't want to bring you in to this dangerous situation" and with that Anakin knew he had said too much and Alex almost immediately caught on.

"What situation?" He walked forward to face his master "is it something to do with the Chancellor?" At this Anakin turned round and his expression said all Alex needed to see "it is isn't it?"

"Well" Anakin said giving up "I suppose I can't hide it from you forever"

"Hide what forever?"

"The Jedi Council want someone to report on all the Chancellor's dealings" Anakin explained and Alex seemed to get the message "and given your friendship with him. You seemed like the best candidate" Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing and that his best friend out of all people was telling him this.

"The Jedi Council want me to spy on the Chancellor?"

"Yes" Anakin confirmed "they want to know what he's up to. What's he's planning"

"But" Alex gasped out of pure shock "that's treason, isn't it?"

"Alex"

"No" Alex said walking away from Anakin "I can't. I won't" he took a few steps back "I won't do it. Why are you asking me to do this?" At this Anakin almost looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm not asking you" he paused and continued on "the Council is asking, I'm just the messenger" he sighed and looked out the window "I wish it didn't have to come to such extreme measures"

"Why? For one man?"

"For one man who seems to have stayed in office long past his term"

"The Senate demanded that he'd stay longer"

"I know that Alex but use you're feelings" Anakin said thing to convince him "something is defiantly out of place here" at this Alex had just about had enough of listening.

"No" Alex said walking away and down the steps "this is wrong. This is very wrong. You are asking em to do something against the Republic. Against a mentor" he looked at Anakin out of sadness when he said this "and" he stopped at this and looked in the direction in which Ahsoka had gone in "a friend." He sighed and faced Anakin one last time "I can't, I'm sorry Master I won't do this" and with that nothing more was said and the two friend locked eyes before Alex headed down the steps of the hallway and out of the Temple..


	15. Chapter 15: A Prophecy Misread

Chapter 15: A Prophecy Misread

* * *

As Anakin headed down to meet with Yoda and Mace Windu he replayed the entire conversation he ha switch Alex in his head and how it pained him to deliver the assignment. Never the less, he decided it was probably for the best or the worse. Who knew maybe it was time they found out what the Chancellor was planning, so they could put an end to this mess. And Alex and Anankin could resume their now broken friendship. Anakin always thought of Alex as the brother he never brother he never had. And although he realised it now. He was all the more grateful for it.

He smiled at this and he saw Master's Yoda and Mace Windu near the port for Gunship transfers. Yoda was heading to Kashyyyk the home planet of the Wookies to aid them in the fight against the Separatists there. "Masters" Skywalker greater them and he nodded. They nodded back and Anakin walked with them onto the ship "so what's happening?" Anakin asked as soon as they were onboard the Gunship.

"Not good" said Yoda "Not good at all. Outnumbered the Wookies are. Need our help they do" at this Anakin sighed out of disappointment. Why did the Separatists always have to have the advantage? Why where they always one step ahead "see to it I will that they get all the help they need"

"Indeed" Windu said and Yoda looked at him "Master Yoda is meeting with two Wookie generals, Tarful and Chewbacca" at this Anakin smiled at the names as they were the Wookies who helped Ahsoka out on a mission all, for what seemed like years ago now, he owed them for that "enough. Skywalker did you tell you're apprentice of his new assignment?" At this the two Jedi Master stared at Anakin waiting for his answer.

It took him a while befor he eventually did because Anakin wanted all memory of that horrible conversation gone. He didn't want to have to relive it again "I did" he said choosing the right words all the more carefully "although he didn't take to the assignment with much enthusiasm"

"Hmm" Windu said "this is intersting. Given the fact that your apprentice and the chancellor are practically best friends" he paused and continued on "it's very dangerous putting the Chancellor and young Alex together, I don't think Alex can handle it." He stopped and took a deep breath "I don't trust him" this revelation came as shock to Anakin. Well he knew Mace didn't particularly like Alex but never this far.

"You don't trust my own apprentice? Don't you think he can handle it?"

"No" Windu confirmed "if the prophecy is correct. He may well be the Chosen one. But I just can't see it" teh Prophecy of the Chosen One was a prophecy that predicted that a Chosen person would bring balance back. To the force by defeating the Dark Lord of the Sith and restoring peace to the universe "I don't see that he's the one who eventually bring the universe back into balance. Or so the prophecy says"

"Too much anger" Yoda said "too much hate"

"No" Anakin said denying what they were saying "that is not the Alex I know trust me. I believe he IS the Chosen One. He hasn't let me down before, why should he now?"

"Take this into account Master Skywalker" said Yoda "the prophecy misread it could have been" Anakin pondered Yoda's words for a moment and thought about this for the rest of the day. As the Gunship came into landing a Clone greated them and Yoda stepped off it whilst Windu and Anakin stayed on board "if any further developments in young Alex's assignment." Yoda continued "contact me immeaditly"

"We will" Windu said not allowing Anakin to speak "good luck Master Yoda and May the Force Be With You" at this Yoda smiled as the Gunship hovered slightly

"All I need is the Force" at this Yoda chuckled as the Gunship took off in flight leaving Anakin and Windu alone to have a serious conversation.

"You're serious about what you said before?" Windu asked curiously "about your apprentice never letting you down?"

"I am" Anakin said nodded in kind at this Windu sighed as the Gunship came in for landing at the Jedi Temple

"Then let's hope you are right for all our sakes" the two Jedi got off the ships and parted ways leaving th, both to wonder about Windu's words...


	16. Chapter 16: Husband and Wife

Chapter 16: Husband and Wife

* * *

Alex entered his and Ahsoka's apartment and thought about recent events. The revelation that the Jedi Council wanted hi to Soy on the Chancellor was all too upsetting, he wondered if he should tell Ahsoka this but probably figured it would upset her too. So instead he decided to focus on the positives. He was going to become a father, he was going to live a happy life with her, if his visions were incorrect that is.

When he saw her, her back turned to him he smiled and spoke "wow" when she heard him her heart skipped a beat and she turne round to face him "you look amazing" she had changed from a red dress into a brown dress which looked beautiful on her. Alex didn't care what she wore. She would always be beautiful to him "Then again" he said still smiling "you alway look beautiful to me" at this Ahsoka smiled and the couple embraced.

"You have that look on your face" Ahsoka said as soon as they had stopped hugging "again" she chuckled at this "something happened didn't it?" At this Alex was impressed at how fast his wife caught on to such things. "Between you and Anakin" when Ahsoka mentioned Anakin, Alex looked away from her almost immedaitly. He didn't want to be reminded of that awful conversation."Yes" he said but saying no more. And he was suspend that Ahsoka didn't question him anyway. He was sure that she would continue to be interested in the subject.

"You know I am always here for you" she said smiling and she kissed him "soon" she said this looking into his eyes "it will be more than me, that will be there for you" when Ahsoka said this Alex was reminded of his nightmare of Ahsoka dying in childbirth. Great, from one bad thing to another. His day just kept getting better and better "did you seek out any help?"

"About what?"

"You're nightmares" Ahsoka said "did you get help like I asked?" At this Alex smiled at her and walked forward to face her.

"You know I did" He then explained to her how he went to get help from Master Yoda and was surprised about how good a listener she was. Then again he had come to expect that of Ahsoka nowadays. When he stopped explaining he looked at her and she pondered on what Yoda had to say "do you think that's good advice?"

"If you want to sleep better" Ahsoka said happily "then yes. I suppose it will be" she sat down in of the couches near her and gestured for her to follow him "it's been a long day" she sighed "sit with me" Alex did never one to ignore his wife. For a while they said nothing until after an hour had past Alex had grown bored and said

"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order" he stroked Ahsoka's headress and she smiled at this "about how the War is changing them" Ahsoka considered what Alex had to say and couldn't help but feel a similar topic coming up.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side of things?"

"No" Alex said sure that he meant it "and what the heck do you mean?"

"I mean what i say" Ahsoka said "have you ever considered the fact that the Separatists maybe were right and we were wrong? About the Jedi and the Republic?"

"No" Alex gasped out of shock that Ahsoka was saying this "no. I refuse to believe that . And why do believe that all of a sudden" he stood up and walked away from her "you've never brought this up in the past"

"It was just a suggestion, I never really thought about it" Ahsoka stood up and took his hand. Alex took it hesitantly "anyway" Ahsoka sighed giving up on the subject "let's not fight about it." She smiled at him and he smile day her and in that moment they were husband and wife "I love you. Alex. I have always loved you"

"So have I Ahsoka" Alex said happily taking hold of his wife and hugging her "you know that"

"This is nice" Ahsoka said, she brought a finger to her mouth and shushed him "let's just enjoy this moment together. Like we did before we married" she paused and continued "before there was no war. No plotting. Just us"

"Together against the world" at this Ahsoka smiled and said jokingly

"You think too much" and with that the couple shared a long and passionate kiss. After they finished kissing Alex was reminded of something and walked away from her "what?" Ahsoka asked him curiously as she was enjoying the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Something" Alex said nervously unsure whether or not to tell his wife "something is happening." Ahsoka had no clue what Alex meant so he explained in greater detail "to me. I don't know what, Snips. But" he paused and carried on "something is really wrong with me"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's like I'm not the Jedi I should be" Alex said which made everything clear to Ahsoka "I've been thinking this ever since I've had those nightmares about you." He looked at her and Ahsoka backed away suddenly "every time I feel more powerful. I want more of it" he sighed "I know I shouldn't." Tears were now forming in his eyes "I'm scared Ahsoka" he hugged her and she hugged him back out of sympathy "I'm scared that I'll loose you"

"You won't" Ahsoka said unsure of herself "I promise, Alex. You won't loose me, I will not die in childbirth"

"No" Alex said gasping out of breath "I promise you" and with that the couple kissed, this time even longer than the last one, and Ahsoka didn't mind at all...


	17. Chapter 17: At the Opera

Chapter 17: At the Opera

* * *

Alex reconsidered the Chancellor's request to come to the opera and headed down to the Opera house. If he made it in time he could just catch the last few hours of it with the Chancellor. Although he was never an opera person he just needed someone to talk to. After what he had discussed with Ahsoka. It was only best that he would honor the Chancellor's request and not be a soy for the Jedi Council. He headed up the steps of the lobby where he passed a few senators on the outside of the auditorium. Must be intermission he thought. But no. These senators were clearly here for something else.

He spoke with the usher and explained that Chancellor Palpatine had invited him. When Alex mentioned the Chancellor the usher didn't care for the rest of the conversation. So Alex followed the usher into the auditorium and when he entered Alex had to admit that it was an impressive picture. Even though he was not a theater person he did like to see how they set the whole thing up. The Chancellor was where he said he would be. In the VIP box. With a few other senators including Palpatine's right hand Mas Amedda. Palpatine was happily enjoying watching the opera. And when he saw Alex he smiled and said "ah Alex"

"Chancellor" Alex said bowing in front of the other senators and they smiled in respect to him.

"No need for that" Chancellor Palpatine beamed at him "come come" he gestured for Alex to join him "sit with me" he looked at the other senators and said "you may leave us" at this the senators got up and left leaving only Alex and Palpatine in the room. When the Senators had left Palpatine said "no Ahsoka?"

"Nah" Alex,said admitting it "she was honored by your request, but ultimately decided not to come" at this Alex looked away from Palpatine and sat down next to him "so, how's the opera so far?"

"Oh" Palpatine chuckled "it's dreadfully boring" at this Alex was shocked at what the Chancellor said "come to think of it, I didn't know why I wanted to see this in the first place" he looked out at the water spheres and the dancing Mon Calimari inside them "though the effects are impressive I'll give the Mon Calimari that"

"Ok" Alex said not really interested in the opera "is there anything else you wanted to say to me?" At this Palpatine smiled and said

"Oh yes" he stopped and paused "we may finally bring you some long awaited news. It concerns the whereabouts of our friend" he put quotation marks on the word friend "General Grievous" he smiled at this and allows the information to sink in for Alex "he's hiding in the Utapau system"

"No" Alex gasped partly out of shock at how the Chancellor was able to find out this information "Utapau? Really?" he sighed in relief at this and said "finally. At least we'll be able to bring an end to that monster, and make him pay for all the Jedi that he's killed" at this Palpatine chuckled slightly and he looked at Alex.

"Well." He patted Alex on the shoulder as a sign of friendship "I'm surprised by this reaction. It's no doubt that the Jedi will pick you for this task. I could think of no one finer" at this Alex looked away from the Chancellor and was reminded about how his faith was doubtful in the Jedi. "What?" Palpatine asked curiously "what is it?"

"Nothing' Alex said honestly"it's just" he sighed "I don't know. My faith in the Jedi" he looked out the window "it's been sought of misplaced lately" at this Palpatine wondered what Alex meant so he asked him

"Why? Did they ask you to do something for them? Something that shattered you're belief in them?"

Alex wondered if he should tell Palpatine about his conversation with Anakin but thought all the better of it as Palpatine had probably figured that out already "yes"

"What was it?"

Alex sighed and said "they asked me to spy on you"

"Typical" Palpatine chuckled "that's just typical for the Jedi" he looked on at the peppers and said "there's something else bothering you isn't there? Something you're not telling me"

At this Alex sighed and said "I haven't been sleeping well recently"

"Bad dreams?" Palpatine guessed and Alex nodded "about?"

"Ahsoka," he paused and carried on "dying" he stopped and didn't want to speak of it anymore, Palpatine sympathized with him and changed the subject.

"Tell me Alex. Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

"No" Alex said admitting it "I can't say that I have" at this Palpatine smiled and carried on with is story.

"I thought not" he chuckled at this "it's not a story the Jedi would tell you" he paused and said "it's a Sith legend. Do you want me to continue? It's not a story for the faint hearted" at this Alex nodded his head and the Chancellor continued his story "Very well then. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. He was So powerful and so wise, he could manipulate the energy from the living force. To create life"

When Palpatine said this Alex's mouth almost dropped open, he had never actually heard of someone actually saving people from death "so what you're saying is, this Darth Plagueis, he could save people from death? I mean actually save them?" At this Palpatine smiled and said

"Yes" he looked at Alex and Alex said

"What" he stammered looking to find the right words "what happened to him?"

"What do you think?" Palpatine asked rhetorically and Alex guessed the answer "Plagueis became so powerful. The only thing he was ever afraid of was" he paused and said "loosing his power. Which he eventually did" he stopped and closed his eyes and opened them "Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew. And do you know what his apprentice did?"

"No"

"his apprentice killed him in. His sleep" Palpatine closed his eyes at this as if relieving the memory "do you know?" He turned round and opened his eyes "it's ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself"

When Palpatine was finished Alex wondered what to say next so instead he asked "why are you telling me this?"

"To make you see a point. Good is a point of view Alex, there is a far greater power than the Jedi."

"You're talking about the Dark Side. About the Sith"

"Yes" Palpatine said smiling "and no. Whilst the Dark Side mainly belongs to the Sith. It can be used for good as well. There are many things in the power of the dark side that some consider to be unnatural"

"Can it be possible to learn this power?" Alex asked out of curiosity and the safety of Ahsoka "saving people from death?" At this Palpatine smiled and was it Alex's imagination or did Palpatine know Alex was going to ask this question.

"Yes" he said smiling "it is possible to learn this power. But Not from a Jedi" at this Alex gasped and wondered what that line meant...


	18. Chapter 18: Council Discussion

Chapter 18: Council Discussion

* * *

Inside the Council chamber Alex was sat down next to Ahsoka and Anakin watching the Council discuss possible whereabouts for General Grievous, Yoda was watching this from a hologram, and so was master Kid-Aidi-Mundi. Alex sighed in relief as the meeting was becoming too long and too disjointed. He wanted out of here and he wanted to go back to his apartment with Ahsoka and see her for the rest of the day.

Ahsoka was clearly feeling that same need as she looked at Alex out of sympathy. Her husband had gone through so much lately and now that she was pregnant, she doubted that he could take anymore of this. "Alex?" Mace Windu said braking Ahsoka's train of thought. She focused her attention on Alex who stood up before the council "is there anything you'd like to say?"

Alex looked at Ahsoka nervously and she smiled at him and nodded her head in encouragement, she was always supportive of her husband even though she sometimes didn't show it "I have information" Alex said simply leaving Ahsoka and the council to wonder what he said "concerning General Grievous"

"Grievous?" Windu said curiously leaning forward in his seat "do tell us" at this Alex smiled at finally having one step ahead in front of the Council.

"It concerns his whereabouts" he paused and carried on "this information comes from Chancellor Palpatine himself" at the mention of Palpatine's name the Council went into hush whispers. Alex knew what this meant and he knew the Council's opinions of the Chancellor "shall I continue?" Alex asked once the Council finished their private discussion. They focused all their attention on him and Alex smiled "thank you" he bowed in respect to the Jedi and continued "Utapau, General Grievous is on Utapau, or in the System"

"Chancellor Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Kid-Aidi asked curiously "how did he ever come by this information, even when our best scout troopers could not" at this Alex smiled and explained how the Chancellor got the info.

"The information came to him late yesterday morning, It was a diplomatic passage from the Chairman of Utapau. Requesting our help."

"Interesting" said Yoda who hadn't spoken "this is. Unexpected sometimes the Chancellor is" at this the Council went into another of their private discussions. Alex hated it when they didn't include him. So he took this opportunity to hold Ahsoka's hand without anyone noticing.

At this Alex smiled and said "the Chancellor also said, that I should be the one to carry out this task of finding Grievous" at this Windu suddenly laughed, but stopped when he realized that no one was doing the same thing.

"Oh you're serious?" he said and then went into a serious tone "the council will make up it's own mind on who is to go. Not the Chancellor" He gestured for Alex to sit down Alex did letting go of Ahsoka's hand in the process. Ahsoka looked at him sadly and continued to watch the rest of the Council meeting.

"A master is needed" said Yoda becoming interested at the thought of finally ending The Clone Wars "with more experience" almost immediately the Council focused their attention on Anakin and Kid-Aidi said

"How about Master Skywalker?" he looked at the Council and said "surely he has the more experience needed for this task?" at this Windu smiled at the hologram of the Jedi Master and said

"I don't see why that's a problem" he looked at Anakin and asked "are you sure you're up for this?"

"Absolutely" Anakin nodded and he looked at Alex and said quietly "sorry" Alex ignored his master, partly out of jealousy that the Council hadn't picked him for this task.

"Agree on this" said Yoda smiling at Anakin "I do" at this his hologram switched off and Windu said

"Aye" he looked at Anakin and the rest of the council "it's settled then, Master Skywalker will go to the Utapau system to find and if possible destroy General Grievous, ending the Clone War once and for all" at this Anakin nodded nervously and then stood up along with the rest of the council "meeting adjourned" they bowed in respect for one another and then the council left the room. Leaving only Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka in the Council chamber.


	19. Chapter 19: Master and Student

Chapter 19: Master and Student

* * *

Ahsoka had left to go back to her apartment. Leaving only Alex and Anakin to walk and discuss the previous council meeting, they were walking down to the Gunship area where a Republic Gunship would then take Anakin to one of the Stardestroyers orbiting the planet. Alex was now thinking that this would probably be the last time that he would see his master. So he thought he'd better make this goodbye count.

"Are you sure you're not gonna need me on this one master?" He asked out of curiosity at this Anakin laughed ad faced Alex, beaming at him he said.

"Of course not" he smiled and looked away "contrary to popular belief I can actually do things myself" he stopped and looked at the Gunship then back at Alex "in fact this all may be a wild Bantha chase anyway" at this Alex couldn't help but laugh at his Master's joke, though he was quite certain that this was the definite hiding place for Grievous, whatever the way, the War would end one way or another. But Alex wouldn't be there to see it. "Say hello to Padme for me," Anakin was worried for Padme's safety now that he was probably going to his death.

"I will" at this Alex stopped and considered Anakin for a moment, he'd been wanting to say this for a while and just never had the time to plan on saying it "Master, can I say something?" At this Anakin beamed at him and nodded "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything"

"Whatever do you mean?" Anakin asked genuinely confused at his former Padawan's words "my friend. If you have anything to say then say it" at this Alex chuckled and looked at the various ships taking off for various destinations, distant battles that needed aid desperately.

"I've dissapointed you" Alex said eventually after thinking for a few moments "in your training and in your trust" he paused and carried on "I've failed you as your student." He looked away from Anakin for a breif moment and then continued "I've been arrogant and reckless." He sighed and said "I just wanted to say, that I'm very sorry for all of it"

Anakin remained silent for a few minutes not sure of what to say, and this stunned Alex . He was sure Anakin would get angry at him or mad. But no he just stood their in silence until he did something completly unexpected, he smiled a genuine happy smile "Alex. You haven't done anything to disappoint me." He walked forward to Alex and clasped him in the shoulder "in fact, I'm proud of you, I have always been proud of you" Anakin stopped and carried on "even when I don't seem like it." He chuckled at this "you're like the brother I never had."

"Really?"

"oh yes" Anakin chuckled "And give it time" he was referring to the Council not making Alex a Jedi Master "I'm sure they we'll make you a Jedi Master at some point" and in that moment they were nothing more than Master and Student. They were brothers. Best of friends. And allthough the two didn't know it. This would be the last time they ever saw each other, as friends anyway.

"Thanks Master" Alex said smiling and Anakin walked away from him as one of the Republic Gunships came into landing and landed behind him. Anakin stepped forward and into the gunship "Anakin" Alex said before the gunship took off "may the Force be with you" at this Anakin smiled and bowed

"Goodbye old friend. And may the Force be with you" the door of the Gunship closed and the Gunship took off leaving Alex to save goodbye as the Gunship left Coruscant and headed for the massive Stardestroyer in orbit above the planet.

When the Gunship entered the Stardestroyer. Anakin thought about his conversation with Alex and how it might be the last one he ever had with him. He wished he could have had a few more seconds but nevertheless he was here now. Ready for the mission in which the Council had chosen him for. Find and destroy General Grievous.

Commander Cody and his squadron of Clones had been sent to assist him "General Skywalker. It's good to see you again" Cody bowed in respect and Anakin smiled back. Cody straightened himself and led Anakin off the Gunship to meet his new squadron of Clone Troopers.

"So" One of the Clones said when they saw Anakin "this is it, General? We're really gonna end that monster?" At this all of them clones in the ship turned to Anakin who said

"Yes" Anakin stopped and continued "Today might just be the very day in which we will see the last of General Grievous. When I arrive on Utapau I want all, of you behind me. However." The clones listened in on what Anakin had to say and Anakin continued "this will be the biggest task any of us have achieved. If we stay on our course. We will accomplish that task. Work as a team and together this war will be brought to an end" at this the Clones cheered in unison and Anakin smiled and walked away.

"That was a good speech General Skywalker" said Commander Cody "the men are all eager for battle" at this Anakin chuckled and said

"Very well then. And I suppose the burden is on me not to destroy all the Droid's befor you arrive?"

"That would be missing the point of the battle"

"I'll try my best" Anakin chuckled and he then said "tell the Admiral to set a course for lightspeed" Cody did just that and Anakin smiled as the ship went into Lightspeed. Heading to the Utapau system...


	20. Chapter 20: Another Nightmare

Chapter 20: Another Nightmare

* * *

As Alex sat down on one of the couches in his and Ahsoka's apartment, another Nightmare suddenly hit him. Which was weird because he didn't get them during the day. It was still the same, Ahsoka dying in childbirth however there was a new detail that he had missed the first time. Anakin was there. Visions came jumbled to Jedi, which meant they never came in the right order. Alex hated this as he could never tell what was going to happen.

Vision Ahsoka was gasping for air as if she was being killed, from the lack of oxygen. But Alex knew better, "Anakin?" She gasped weakly looking up at him. Alex saw that Anakin was holding onto Ahsoka's child. But couldn't see the baby's face "I" Ahsoka struggled to get the words out and Alex grew all the more sad. He couldn't do anything.

"Save it" Anakin begged trying to calm Ahsoka down but it wasn't working "Ahsoka, please save you're energy. You're child needs you" at this Ahsoka smiled weakly and looked at her child. She let out some final words before she died.

"I can't" she looked at Anakin again and said one last time "Anakin, tell" she started gasping for air and it was becoming too much for her. This was her final breath "tell" she said again but couldn't finish his words "I love him" she said finally referring to Alex one last time before she died and the vision ended.

Alex gasped out of shock and horro, he was holding a device which he threw away almost instantly. The nightmare had happened so quick and so suddenly that Alex didn't have the time to process it. But he got the message quite clearly. Ahsoka was going to die. And he couldn't do a thing about it. And that made him angry. Angry at himself and the Jedi. Most important of all, he was angry at Anakin.

Ahsoka walked inside the living room carrying some clothes and was humming a tune, which instantly shook Alex out of his state. Seeing Ahsoka dying in a vision was one thing. But seeing her here and alive was another. "Hey" Ahsoka said when she saw him "you ok?" At this Alex chose the right words carefully.

"I'm fine" he said lying and Ahsoka wasn't buying it. He could tell that just by looking at her face, she frowned and put the clothes she was carrying down and sat down next to him "Anakin's been here hasn't he?" That was a strange question to ask considering Anakin had left for Utupau only yesterday.

"Yes" Ahsoka said which surpsied Alex. How did Anakin have all that time to come and visit her. "He came by yesterday morning" she sighed sdn looked at Alex "he's worried about you"

"Worried about me?"

"Yes" Ahsoka sighed and looked away "although I can't imagine why. The reason was you're under stress." She paused and carried on "are you under stress?" At this Alex stood up and walked away from her. Confirming what Ahsoka thought "you are aren't you?" She stood up and walked towards him "if you are then don't shut me out like you always do" she smiled at him and took his hand "I'm you're wife. I want to help"

"Ok" Alex sighed and Ahsoka sensed that something was wrong with Alex. Not just with himself physically but emotionally.

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ahsoka" Alex said happily which surpsied her "something's happened that's all" at this Ahsoka became almost curious, and wondered if it had to with her husband's recent nightmares "I may have some good news"

"Good news? About what?"

"My nightmares" Alex said which confirmed her thoughts "I found a way to save you from them" when Alex said this he was surpsied by his wife's reaction. She placed her hands on her hips and she looked at him quizzically. Wondering whether he was ok or not.

"Save me from you're nightmares?" She said curiosily "how?" She hugged him as she was worried for him. This behaviour wasn't right. And she was becoming scared herself.

"I don't know" Alex said and he looked away from her "but it's a way Ahsoka. I'm not entirely sure how it's possible. But apparently" he sighed and changed the subject "anyway. Enough of that" he kissed his wife and Ahsoka didn't hold back, even though she sensed that something was off with Alex. She didn't want to question it. She just wanted this moment with him. To cherish while she still could as little did she knew. After this, bad things would be in store for her future...


	21. Chapter 21: Utapau

Chapter 21: Utapau

* * *

When Anakin's Starfighters arrived in a landing strip. He was unaware of a Magna Gaurd watching him from the above level. And allthough he didn't know it. He sensed a presence of the Dark Side. Confirming his and the Council's suspicions that General Grievous was indeed here. He opened the roof of his ship and walked out where he was greated by members of the Utapau species. Including the chairman who bowed in respect.

"Welcome Master Jedi" said the Chairman in a respectable voice "tell me what brings you to our fair planet?" At this Anakin was slightly surpsied that he was greated this way. Though their looks maybe unsettling the Utapau species I fact we're very friendly in nature.

"Unfortunatly the Clone Wars" at this the Paun's behind the Chairman muttered uneasily and Anakin sense there fear. But of who or what he didn't no. The Chairman shushed them and looked Anakin.

"There's no War here" he paused and smiled at him "unless you have brought it here with you that is" at this Anakin smiled out of respect and said kindly.

"Again rather Unfortunatly I may have to. If you'll allow it, I'd like to use this planet as base of operations whilst I search the nearby systems and planets for General Grievous" at the mention of Grievous's name the Paun's and the Chadian muttered a slight conversation before stopping after a few minutes.

Giving up the Chairman walked forward to Anakin and whispered so the Magna Gaurd above them couldn't hear them "General Grievous is here" at this Anakin nodded and the Chairman continued "He's on the Tenth level, where there are thousands of Battle Droid's. They're holding our planet hostage"

"I understand" Anakin said and the Chairman walked away from him "if you will allow it. I'd like to bring several of my best warriors here to this planet to engage Grievous" the Chairman nodded at this and then went back to the other Paun's. He gesterured for a nearby alien to refuel Anakin's ship and Anakin accepted the offer gratefully.

He turned to his new droid R4-T2 and said "get this ship back to the Stardestroyer and tell Commander Cody that I have made contact" the droid let out a series of beeps and Anakin said quietly "make sure this message gets to the Jedi Council" once the ship was refilled it took off and headed in the direction of the Stardestroyer orbiting the planet. Anakinmlooeld at the Chairmen and the Paun's who were walking away.

"Is he bringing additional warriors?" Asked one of the Paun's at this the Chairman replied in kind.

"Do you know he didn't say"

Hours later, Anakin found himself one of Utapau's animals as he heard towards the Tenth level of the planet where he would confront General Grievous. The creature was fast and good at stealth as he didn't let out one Yelp or anything. As soon as Anakin neared his destination. He got of the creature and jumped into a vent where he could listen in Grievous's conversation with the Seperatist leaders.

"I'm sending you to the Mustafar system" said the familair voice of the General and Anakin sighed in relief when he heard it although he wasn't sure why "it is a volcanic planet. There you will be safe. Until matters have been taken care of" Matters? Anakin wondered what Matters?

His train of thought was then broken by the familair voice of Viceroy Gunray "safe?" He laughed in disbelief "forgive my tone General, but how have you kept us safe recently? I mean just look at the facts" he paused and carried on "Chancellor Palpatine escaped you're grip. How do you know we won't do the same?"

This was very brave of Gunray Anakin thought, as the Vicroy of the Trade Federation was normally a coward "be thankful Viceroy" Grievous chuckled as a few Droid's came to great the Seperatist leaders "and you'd better be careful with that tone. Otherwise you will find yourself in my grip" a Seperatist escort ship arrived and Grievous chuckled "I've had enough of you. Go. You're ship is waiting" and with that said the Seperatists were escorted out leaving only the Droid's and Grevious in the room.

It was now that Anakin chose the moment and jumped right into the room stunning the Battle Droid's and Grevious in the process "Hello there" Anakin said cocky and Grievous laughed upon seeing The Hero With No Fear.

"General Skywalker" he walked away from Anakin as two Magna Guards ignited there staffs "you are a bold one. It's such a pleasure to see you again." He paused for dramatic effect and then said "kill him" shrugging Anakin ignited his Lightsaber, but saw no point in it. So instead he used the Force to bring a nearby structure down in the two Magna guards. Leaving one of them crawling away.

The Guard yelped a few times before Anakin slowly dealt with it. The Entire Droid army raided their weapons at the Jedi Master and Anakin smiled gladly at this "no!" Grievous yelled and the Droid's lowered their weapons "all of you, back away. I wish to deal with this Jedi slime myself"

Anakin laughed at this and prepared his Lughtsaber "you're move" he gestured for Grievous to walk forward and the General chuckled evilly.

"You fool. Did you not know that I was trained in you're Jedi arts." He paused as his four arms got individual Lightsabers from various places "by Count Dooku?" He allowed this information to sink in before saying "attack Skywalker" and with that nothing else was said and the two charged into battle.

Anakin was doing pretty good, but Grievous had the upper hand what with the whole four Lightsaber's thing "four Lightsabers?" Anakin scoffed "even you've guy to admit this is pretty stupid" Grievous was distracted by this come t and Ankin used this as opertunity to cut two of Grievous's arms off. The General snarled angrily at this and prepared to strike again, but the battle was soon interrupted by the Clones charging in to face the Droid's.

The two opposing forces locked eyes on one another and Grievous chuckled "army or nit. You Katy realise that you are doomed, Skywalker" and they resumed their battle...


	22. Chapter 22: A Plot To Destroy The Jedi

Chapter 22: A Plot To Destroy The Jedi

* * *

Mace Windu and a few other Jedi including Master Yoda in hologram form were standing around in a darkened room discussing events of the past few days. "The final days of the Clone Wars, I can't believe it's actually happening" said Mace looking at the rest of the people. Commander Cody had also joined them in hologram form and was informing them about the search for General Grievous. "How goes the search on Utapau?"

"The search?" Cody said sarcastically but then quickly going serious "the search has just progressed into a battle," he paused to allow Alex to enter the room. The Young Jedi kindly waited for them to finish "Master Skywalker has just encountered General Grievous and is engaging him in combat. We believe it's a fight to the death" when Cody said this, Alex suddenly became worried for his Master and best friend.

Anakin and Alex had been through a lot together and he didn't want to loose him to a monster like Grievous. But he didn't want to say anything as he didn't want Mace to think he was too weak "that's very good news" Mace said smiling and he turned around finally noticing Alex for the first time after the Council meeting. "Alex. You will bring this information to the Chancellor" at this Alex was surpsied by this but not by Mace said afterwords "his reaction to this news should give us a clear definition of what he plans to do after the war has ended"

Alex said nothing holding back his anger for Mace as he felt like this was going too far. He had begrudgingly accepted his assignment to spy on the Chancellor for the Council but it didn't make him any less happy. "Yes master Windu" he bowed at Mace and then walked away from him. "Is there anything else you require?" He turned his head and Mace replied.

"No" he said and he watched Alex exit the room "this is not good." He looked at the rest of the Jedi. Commander Cody had deactivated his hologram form and had returned to the battle on Utapau "I don't like this"

"This whole venture was your idea" Kid-Aidi reminded and Mace didn't like that. Alex was being put in serious danger of turning to the Dark Side. And Mace had put him in the crosshairs "the effects of this" Kid-Aidi said "will be on you"

"Don't remind me" said Winu and this Yoda hummed something Windu looked at him curiously "is there something wrong Master Yoda?" Braking Yoda's train of thought. Yoda looked up at Windu and said

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us" Yoda was voicing his own thoughts "putting the boy in danger we are" at this Windu couldn't help but agree. But he felt like he had to do this to uncover what the Chancellor was up to. And if indeed he was the Sith Lord they were looking for.

"On that I agree" said Windu "but there's something more" the other Jedi focused their attention on him and Windu continued "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. Something is off about the Chancellor" he sighed and continued "the Dark Side of the Force surrounds him"

"If he doesn't give up his emergancy powers after Grievous had been destroyed" Kid-Aidi said darkly and Yoda and Windu looked st him "he should be removed from office"

"We can't do something as drastic as that. The Senate will look at us as traitors"

"Never the less" Kid-Aidi continued "it remains an option"

"Changing us this war is" Yoda said looking at his fellow Jedi "in a good way it is not"

"Let's just pray General Skywalker brings it to an end quickly"

"On that I can agree" and with that the private Meeting was adjourned and the holograms switched off leaving Windu to ponder on what just happened and what was just discussed


	23. Chapter 23: The Sith Lord Revealed

Chapter 23: The Sith Lord Revealed

* * *

Alex quickly rushed into Chancellor Palpatine's office to deliver the news that Anakin had just engaged General Grievous in combat. He found that the Chancellor was in a meeting with some Senators including Sneator Amidala, so he waited for Palpatine to finish his meeting, which went fast, as the Senators exited the room, Padme saw Alex waiting outside and smiled at him. "Alex, is that you?"

"Hi Senator Amidala" Alex said smiling and he stood up at this Padme laughed and said.

"Please we're friends here, after all Anakin speaks highly of you" at the mention of Anakin, Alex's face saddened as he was worried for him. When Padme noticed this she quickly became worried "what's wrong, is everything ok between you guys?" She stopped and looked around nervously "I heard Anakin was on Utapau, searching for General Grievous. I just wanna know" she sighed and said "is he OK?"

"I think so" Alex said smiling at her "in fact I was just delivering some important news to the Chancellor." He looked ahead of her and smiled "do you think it's ok that I go in?"

"Of course" Padme said looking back in Palpatine's direction "how's Ahsoka by the way?" This caught Alex off guard because the question came so unexpectedly that Alex had to look away from her. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Alex sighed and Padme understood this. She and Anakin were going something similar.

"Say no more. I understand" she started to walk away from him but not before turning round and saying "if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here" and with that she left the room. Leaving Alex alone to deliver the news to Palpatine. Taking a deep breath Alex walked into Palpatine's office.

"Chancellor" Alex said bowing and at this Palpatine smiled at him "I bring good news"

"Alex" Palpatine said happily "I was just looking for you." He sat down in front of his desk and Alex followed suit sitting in the chair opposit his desk. "This news then. Tell me"

"It's about Anakin and the search for Grievous. He's found him and is currently engaged in combat"

"Then let's hope Master Skywalker is up for the challenge" at this Palpatine chuckled and said "don't get me working. I'm sure Master Skywalker can handle something like this. But I must admit. I'm surpsied the Jedi didn't pick you for this task"

"I know" Alex sighed thinking about that "sometimes it's like the Jedi don't even acknowledge me." He looked at the Chancellor and said "I hate it sometimes" at this Palpatine smiled and said

"It's good to use those feelings" he stood up and gestured for Alex to do the same "walk with me, I want to tell you something" Alex stood up and followed the chancellor through the chamber "this is something I have never told anyone before. Only my closest friends know this secret"

Alex wasn't sure why but an uneasy feeling of coldness was creeping up on him, like someone was walking over his grave "tell me" he said ignoring the feeling.

Palatine beamed at him and said "what is the difference between the Sith and the Jedi?"

"That's an easy answer" Alex said amiling "the Sith are selfish, they think inwards only about themselves, whereas the Jedi are selfless"

"How I admire you're naive personality" Palpatine sighed "that was a trick question" Palpatine clasped Alex on the back and walked with him "the Sith and the Jedi are similar in everyway. I know this how? Because I studied them. I know things that they don't even know"

"You know the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything I know about the Force. Including the nature of the Dark Side" when Paltine said this Alex stepped away from the Chancellor in shock.

"You know the Dark Side of the Force?"

"Alex" Palpatine sighed getting impatient "if one is to become all powerful. One must study all aspects of the Force not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi" at this he smiled codly at Alex and said "I wish for you to know my talents. Learn the Dark Side of the Force." He paused and what he said next scared Alex "it's the only way to save your wife. You're precious Ahsoka from certain death"

When Palpatine said this Alex's world was turned upside down and he drew a conclusion that would haunt him forever. When Palaptine's back was turned Alex ignited his Lightsaber and said "you're the Sith Lord. The one we've been looking for"

Palpatine turned round and confronted the Jedi "I am" he said smiling "Alex" Palpatine sounded worried for him and Alex was almost convinced "I know what's been bothering you. And being a pawn of the Jedi Council will not allow you to save your wife from your nightmares!" Palpatine turned away from Alex sure that he had convinced him but when he heard the hum of the blue weapon Palpatine turned his head and asked "are you going to kill me?'

"I would most certainly like to" Alex snarled "don't you dare mention Ahsoka again"'

"Good" Palpatine chuckled "use that anger, it suits you well. Use the Dark Side to save her"

Alex panted struggling to come to a discision on what to do, but eventually it didn't take him to long to decide. He deactivated his Lightsaber and said "I'm turning you over to the Jedi Council"

"Yes" Palpatine chuckled "you should do that. But you're unsure of what they will do. Aren't you?" And with that said, Alex left the room, running to get as far away from the Chancellor as possible...


	24. Chapter 24: Grievous Defeat

Chapter 24: Grievous Defeat

* * *

Anakin quickly reacted when Grievous attacked him by using the Forcet to fling him onto a nearby structure. The sounds of battle could be heard as the Clone army fired against the Droid's. Using this oppertunity whilst Skywalker was distracted? Grievous crawled away from the battle on his now severed arms. He reached a speeder which had a round dome surrounding it. He chuckled and coughed whilst pressing the buttons to activate it.

Anakin was fast enough to notice this so when Grievous saw Skywalker running towards him. He quickly jump started the speeder and it sped of in full retreat, fortunately for Anakin, Grievous wasn't aware of Skywalker's back up so that gave him a disadvantage. Anakin put his fingers in his mouth and whilsted a couple of times and the massive creature that had helped him to arrive, appeared. Anakin was never as grateful to see it. "Hello old friend" he chuckled before getting on it and chasing after Grievous himself "let's get after that monster"

The Creature was fast to catch up to Grievous and Anakin appreciated it. The opposing forces were side by side now and Unfortunatly for Anakin, he lost this fight when they neared a narrow edge, one Anakin didn't see coming, but Grievous did, he quickly deactivate his staff and turned right avoiding the edge. But Skywalker noticed it too late and in the process he lost his Lightsaber. Which resulted in Anakin having no weapon to fight Grievous.

The Lightsaber in question would then be retrieved by Cody who picked it up curiously and looked up observing the battle between Grievous and General Skywalker.

Thinking fast on his feet, Skywalker urged the creature to go fast and it obliged and eventually after a few minutes, Anakin caught up to Grievous who had led him onto one of the landing platforms of the 11th level of Utapau. When Grievous disembarked on his speeder, he quickly headed for his ship, but quickly noticed Skywalker in the window of the cockpit.

"Don't you ever give up?" Grievous growled turning to face Anakin, he reached for a blast and fired a few shits which the Jedi gracefully dodged "why won't you just die!" Grievous snarled enraged, he threw the blaster away and it slid on the ground. Grievous charged and ran up yo Anakin. Throwing a few punches which Anakin was too late to react to them. They knocked him off the ground and before Anakin could recover. Grievous picked him up and started to strangle him. Struggling to breath Anakin had only one option left.

He tore open Grievous's chest which revealed a heart and lungs, when he did this, Grievous looked down in surpsied and anger, he then threw Skywalker to the ground and quickly prepared to kill him. But luckily rembering the blaster that Grievous had dripped earlier using the Force Anakin retrieved the blaster and fired it at Grievous's chest. Quickly setting him on fire in the process.

Which didn't kill him, but made him really angry, Grievous still on fire started to walk forward to Anakin, but Anakin quickly shot a few more bolts into the rust bucket and the General burst into flame, before he died Grievous quickly let out one last cough before the Cyborg collapsed to the ground, dead at Anakin's feet. Finally after all these years the monster General Grievous was now dead.

Anakin sighed in relief and looked at the blaster "so uncivilised"' he muttered before throwing it away and returning to the remaining battle between the clones and the Droid's leaving Greivous's body still burning on the 11th level landing spot...


	25. Chapter 25: A Terrible Truth

Chapter 25: A Terrible Truth

* * *

"Thank you" Mace Windu said to a hologram of Commander Cody, who was just informing him that General Grievous had just been destroyed by Anakin and that the War was finally over. Mace then pondered in what the Chancellor's reaction would be to news of this kind. But quickly came to a conclusion when Alex entered the room, panting and out of breath, like he'd just been running. "Alex?" Mace questioned "what's wrong?"

Alex looked at some of the other people in the room and then back at Mace, he gestured that they should talk privately and Mace nodded, so he walked with him out of earshot. Alex recovered and then sat down "Comannder Cody was just telling me about the defeat of General Grievous" Mace informed "go to the Chancellor and tell him." At the mention of the Chancellor Alex's eyes widened in fear. Which was odd because he considers the Chancellor his friend. Unless something had happened to confirm Mace's suspicions.

"No" Alex said gasping "I can't" he looked around again still fearful that someone was listening "he's not gonna do it. He's not gonna give up his power" at this Mace was confused but understood the reason why and gestured for Alex to continue although he would later soon regret it "I've just learned the truth. A most terrible truth"

"Yes?"

"Chancellor Palaptine is a Sith Lord" and with that simple mention, Mace's suspicions were confirmed and Alex looked at him out of pure fear and shock at the revelation "whilst I didn't believe it at first" he sighed "I now realise. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. You were right Master. As much as I hate to say it"

"The Chancellor is a Sith Lord?" Mace questioned suspiciously "how do you know this?"

"He told me things." Alex said in reply which surpsied Mace "he knows the ways of the Force, the Dark Side in particular" he paused at this and wondered if he should carry on "he threatened a close friend of mine" when Alex said this Mace needed no more said but he let Alex continue anyway "I not only believe Chancellor Palaptine is a Sith Lord. But I believe he's the one we've been looking for"

"Darth Sidious?"

"Yes" Alex confirmed "he's speech almost all but confirmed it" he stopped wanting to say no more about this betrayal as it still shocked him.

"Then we must act quickly" Mace said surprising Alex and when he said this Alex looked up at him and said.

"I'm sorry Master but the Chancellor is too powerful for you to take on alone"

"Which is why I'm bringing some back up" and at this some more Jedi entered the room including Master Kit Fisto, but it still wasn,' enough to take on the Chancellor.

Alex couldn't believe he was doing this but he stood up to volunteer "you may need me in this one as well"

"No" Mace said and Alex sat back down "if what you said is true. Then you need to wait back at teh Temple for us until the job is done" Mace stared long and hard at teh Young Jedi considering his potential "you have been a big help in this Alex. And it will never be forgotten, after this has been done, I will make sure you are granted to the rank of Master"

"Thank you" Alex said looking away from Windu "but I still believe I should come with you"

"Wait in the Temple" Mace said again which annoyed Alex "then we will discuss things" and with that Mace and his group of Jedi left the Temple to bring the Chancellor, or as Alex should be calling him now. Darth Sidious to justice...


	26. Chapter 26: Alex's Decision

Chapter 26: Alex's Decision

* * *

The day quickly turned into night as Ahsoka alone in her apartment walked towards the balcony and stared at the Jedi Temple in the distance, waiting for her husband to return, as she did so she got the uneasy feeling that she would never see him again and without knowing herself, a couple of tears streaked down her face as she watched the speeders go by. At the Jedi Temple Alex was also watching the speeders go by in the Jedi Temple.

He stared I silently into the distance wondering about what he was going to do next and how it would help him and Ahsoka. Without knowing it himself Aled and Ahsoka were staring at each other a distance between them. A sole tear streaked down Alex's scared eye, and he imagined Palpatine taunting him as Master Windu and his Jedi were on the way to kill him "you do know?" Palpatine said in Alex's imagination "that if you let them kill me. All chance of saving you're precious Ahsoka will be lost"me that did it. That was the thing that shaped what Alex going to do. Befor making his final decision however he took one last loo at the setting sun and then headed off down the steps of the Jedi Temple and picking a speeder to fly to the Senate building.

At the Senate building itself, Chancellor Palaptine was going through some last files for his plan about the Jeid when unexpectedly Mace Windu entered the office catching Palpatine off guard, Alex must have told them he thought and he smiled at this "Master Windu," Palpatine said pretending to be happy "I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then?" When Windu didn't answer Palaptine's face faultered "I must say your visiting much sooner than I expected"

What Wimdu said next caught Palpatine off guard completly "in the name of the galactic senate and the Republic" he reached for his Lightsaber and ignited it which glowed purple "you are under arrest Chancellor. Or should I say Darth Sidious?" The other Jedi ignited their Lightsaber's as well and Palpatine stood up.

"This is unexpected" he looked at Windu "particularly for you"

"Don't talk to me, your reign of terror will soon be over"

"My reign has only just begun" Palpatine snarled reaching for his Lightsaber "don't do this Jedi fools." He chuckled at this and then took his own Lightsaber out and activated it and indeed glowed red much to Mace's surpize.

"The Senate will decide your fate"

"I am the Senate"

"Not yet"

"It's treason then" and with that Sidious jumped into action no need for disguises any more, he quickly made short work of the Jedi surrounding Mace and Kit Fisto, however Fisto proved to be the real challenge. But Sidious bested Fisto by killing him and teh only real theat was Windu. But Sidious allowed this to play into his plans by pretending to be weak and let Windu win to give him just enough time.

Windu threw strike after strike which Sidious pretended to block until he was eventually thrown to the ground by the force of Mace Windu's attacks, they reached the glass window which showed the speeders going about their business but, because of their duel Windu and Palpatine smashed it with their Lightsabers, Sidious then threw in one strike and let Windu kick, him to the ground. Sensing that Alex had arrived. He shared a private smile to himself.

"This is the day the rule of the Sith ends" Windu declared raising his Lighsaber "I will make sure of that" at this Widious chuckled and looked in the direction of Alex who had now entered the office

"You can't" Alex said which shocked Windu and he stared in his direction.

"Alex?" Windu questioned "what are you doing here? I told you to wait in the Temple!"

"I made my decision" Alex snapped at him "the Jedi aren't going to order me around any more" Windu ignored this and focused his rage on Sidious who was crouching in terror before him "don't kill him. It's not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner. He needs to stand trial"

"No" Windu said ignoring Alex "you remember what Dooku said?" He then focused his attention on Sidious "this man has control of the Senate and the courts, he's too dangerous to be kept alive"

"Killing him will change you!" Alex said begging for Sidious to be spared "I need him alive!" Mace ignored him and raised his Lightsaber for the killing blow, suddenly without realising Alex activated his own Lightsaber cut of Mace's hand "NO!" He yelled which broke him.

Mace screamed as his Lightsaber hand was cut off and Sidious chuckled at this and laughed evilly, he then shot a bolt of Lightning at Windu whilst laughing crazily and Alex stood there in shock watching the whole thing happen before his eyes. Mace was then hitnwitha final bolt of Lightning before he was thrown out of the building and toppled down to the streets of Coruscant below. Dead.

Alex watched on in horror and couldn't believe what he'd just done as Sidious sighed in relief "what?" Alex gasped looked at Sidious "what have I done?" Sidious with his now deformed face smiled at his potential new apprentice and didn't answer his question...


	27. Chapter 27: Enter Vader

Chapter 27: Enter Vader

* * *

Sidious didn't speak for a long time which made Alex all the more frightened, especially after what he had just done in helping Sidious kill Mace Windu. As he processed that in his head, the Dark Side was pulling him all the more closer, and the reason for that was to save Ahsoka. All of this was to save the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered, Sidious finally spoke after for what seemed like a long while and said in a menacing voice "you're fulfilling your destiny Alex" he walked forward to face Alex, but Alex couldn't look Sidious in the eye with that deformed face of his "this is what you were truly meant for" Sidious paused and carried on "will you become my apprentice and learn the ways of the Dark Side?"

Figuring he had no choice in the matter Alex bowed his head and said softly "I," he stammered trying to find the right words "I will, I will do whatever you ask" Alex looked up at Sidious for a moment and saw the briefest of smiles on his face. Knowing that his plan to turn the young Jedi to the Dark Side had succeeded.

"Good" Sidious murmured in that haunting tone of voice "that is very good" he walked away and then sat down on the chair in front of the Chancellor's desk.

"Please" Alex begged and Sidious looked at him "just help me save my wife's life." He looked down out of fear and hatred for Sidious and the Jedi in general "I can't live without Ahsoka." He paused and then said "I don't know what I'd do without her" at this Sidious smiled and encouraged Alex to use these feelings.

"Cheating death is a power that only one has achieved"

"Darth Plagueis" Alex said remembering the name of the tragic Dark Lord of the Sith "yes I remember. Master" when Alex called him Master, this seemed to please Sidious and Alex could tell that it was all just an act.

"If we work together I'm sure we can discover the secret of this power" Sidious said and Alex didn't really care at this point, all he wanted to do was be with Ahsoka. But that couldn't happen anymore, it would never happen. At least not in anyway he wanted to "I sense your potential" Sidious continued "you will become a powerful Sith Lord" Sidious paused and it took a while before giving Alex his new name "henceforth, you shall forever be known as Darth" Sidious paused for dramatic effect and it clearly worked "Vader. Your name is no longer Alex. It is Darth Vader"

Vader looked up appriaciing this new name his Master had given him, his eyes had now turned from it's normal blue colour to hold. The colour of the Dark Side "thank you" said Vader grateful for his new name "my master" Vader bowed and Sidious chuckled evilly. He gestured for Vader to rise by saying.

"Rise" and Vader did so, showing no remorse at all, Sidious stood up and out on Mace's cloak to hide his deformed face whilst the newly reborn Vader watched on in admiration "as the Jedi Council did not trust you my young apprentice. I believe we are the only ones who have knowledge of their plot to take over the Republic" he stopped and sat back down "once they learn what has happened here they will attempt to kill us. Along with the Senators. Including your friend Senator Amidala"

At the mention of Padmé's name Vader looked at his master and couldn't help but agree "yes," said Vader "I do believe that, once the Jedi are finished with us. They will then target the senators"

Sidious smiled at this and said "every single Jedi, including your old master Anakin Skywalker is now an enemy of the Republic." He chuckled at this and when he saw Vader's reaction to this he asked "I hope this isn't a problem for you?"

"No" Vader said agreeing with what Sidious said "it's just when you say every Jedi" Sidious knew what Vader meant and tried his best not to let his new apprentice worry or give any reason to betray him as the Sith tended to do that on a regular basis.

"Your wife shall be spared"

"Thank you"

"Right then" Sidious said smiling "we must move quickly, if the Jedi aren't destroyed there will be a civil war with no end in sight. And we don't want that happening. You're orders, Lord Vader. First you will go to the Jedi Temole and kill any that remain, then when you have finished. You will then go to the Mustafar system and wipe out Vicroy Gunray and the rest of the Seperatist leaders"

Vader smiled at this and said "what about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with, of that I can assure you" Sidious said still smiling he gesture fro Vader to leave the office but not before saying "do not hesitate and show no mercy. And when it's done. You will be strong enough to save Ahsoka" he smiled at this and said "Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy and" Sidious said this slowly so that Vader could get the gist "and we shal have peace" he then chuckled evilly as Vader left the room to carry out Sidious's orders...


	28. Chapter 28: Order 66

Chapter 28: Order 66

* * *

Whislt Dart Vader and his legion of Clone Troopers, the 501st marched in the Jedi Temple ready to slaughter all teh Jedi inside, another battle was taking place on Utapau where Anakin Skywalker and his troopers were finishing of the last of the droid army. General Grievous's defeat had come as a shock and the last of teh Droid's were putting up a valid to effort. When Skywlaker returned to the battle, he spoke to Commander Cody.

"Commander, how goes the battle?"

"It's going well" Cody said happily "a couple more minutes and we should be done." He then handed Anakin his Lightsaber that he lost and said "oh by the way you might need this" at this Anakin smiled as he took it back from Cody and said.

"Thank you Cody" he then got back onto the creature and said "now come on, we've got a battle to win" he activated his Lightsaber and the creature yipped and then sped off in the direction of the battle. Without Skywalker's knowledge, Cody then pulled out a holocuminatactod and the holographic form of Darth Sidious appeared.

"Commander Cody" said Sidious smiling "the time has come" Cody knew a what this meant and he was going to follow Sidious's orders to the letter "execute Order 66," nothing more was said and Cody switched of teh holo and turned to his troops. When they focused their attention on Skywalker and the creature, Cody pointed at the traitor and said

"Blast him!" The Clones did so without hesitation and fired blaster bolts at Skywalker catching the Jedi off guard and falling to his doom, along with the creature in tow "goodbye, Jedi traitor' said Cody as he watched Skywalker fall. Apparently this whole thing was not just happening on Utapau, this was happening everywhere in the galaxy. Clones were turning on their Jedi Generals by executing Order 66 and gunning them down.

Casuties included, Kid-Aidi-Mundi. Plo Koon and countless others and teh Jedi couldn't do anything to defend themselves, Sidious's grip on the Clones had done it, they had won him the Galaxy, he then gave the order a few more times just to make sure no Jedi we're left alive.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant, Ahsoka Tano was visiting Padmé and sensed the death of Master Plo. "Ahsoka?" Padmé asked worried when she saw her clutching her head "what's wrong?" When the feeling passed Ahsoka turned round with terms in her eyes and Padmé hugged her friend.

"Something terrible has happened" Ahsoka whispered and with that no more needed to be said, Ahsoka then sat down on one of Padmé's couch's as C-3PO entered the room.

"Mistress Padmé I don't mean to interrupt but I have some important information for Mistress Ahsoka" Ahsoka looked up and Padmé looked at her curiously "it concerns Alex"

"Where is he?" Ahsoka asked worried for her husband "is he alright? What's happened?"

"I'm sure he's perfectly alright" 3PO assured her "it's just the Chancellor's office indicated that he's returned to the Jedi Temple. Forgive my intrusion, but is there anything I might do to help? I am a protocol droid after all"

Ahsoka smiled at this and then turned round to face the window over looking the Jedi Temple which was smoaking in the distance. Something bad was happening there and Ahsoka couldn't do a thing about it "no" she said wiping a few tears from her eyes, "no thank you 3PO"

"Oh" 3PO said shocked and hurt "I feel so helpless" he the left teh room leaving Padmé who sympathised with Ahsoka. Ahsoka worried for Alex and having no clue what happened to him, let her emotions get the better of her and burst into tears.

At the Jedi Temple, Vader surveyed the carnage and destruction that the 501st were doing to it, all the Jedi that were their were either dead or were soon to be, he smiled st this as a Clone came up to him "my lord" Vader turned round and angrily faced the clone.

"What is it?"

"We've taken care of the Jedi, just the younglings remain"

Vader pondered at this for a second and then said "go with you're squadron, take care of any remaining Jedi. I will handle the younglings" and with that, knowing where the younglings would be hiding. Went exactly there smiling as he did so. When the doors opened the Younglings expected clone troopers what they weren't expecting was Vader himself.

"Master Alex" said one of them, a ten year old human boy by the looks of it "there's too many of them, what are we going to do?" He was of course referring to the clones that were slaughtering the Jedi, Vader then took one look at the younglings, tears forming in his eyes as he activated his Lightsaber and the boy stepped back out of fear.

"I'm sorry" Vader said just before he carried out his master's orders and struck. Killing all of the younglings that were watching on in terror...


	29. Chapter 29: Bail Organa

Chapter 29: Bail Organa

* * *

As the Jedi Temple burned several thousands of onlookers gathered to watch this horror happen before their eyes, Clone Troopers were telling them that their had been a rebellion and the Jedi Order had betrayed the Republic, but the onlookers knew better, the Jedi would never betray the Republic, and that was a fact. Unless something had happened and they were now just getting wind of it. However one fact remained, The Jedi across the Galaxy were being exterminated along with the ones of the Temple.

Bail Organa a senator of Alderaan had to stop this from happening, so as he watched the various species gathering to look at the Temple burning, he quickly snuck out of the crowd and then caught a speeder and took it to the Jedi Tempel, were the carnage could be seen from a much better distance. As he was flying the speeder around he temple he thought he saw a glimpse of another Speeder escaping from the carnage.

Bail thought that this was a Jedi trying to escape the clones, but no. It can't have been, If it was a Jedi. Then that must have meant he was one of the lucky ones who survived. Unbeknownst to teh senator. It was actually Darth Vader carrying out his next orders from his master and that was to head to the Mustafar system to kill the Separatist leaders. But he had to do one thing first.

Meanwhile back at the Temple, Bail had just landed his speeder and was about to walk up to get a better observation when a clone stopped him "you can't come near this building sir."

"Why?" Asked Bail curiously "are you meaning to tell me that the Jedi Temple is out of bounds?"

"Yes" said the trooper "and it's not the Jedi Temple anymore. I'm sorry but you can't come in. There's been a rebellion, we're taking care of the remaining forces" Bail scoffed at this and looked at the burning Temple.

"Seems an awful lot of fire for a a rebellion"

"The Clone gripped his fist in anger and then reached for his blaster "you're asking to many questions" he then raised his blaster and then said "I'm sorry sir it's time for you to leave" when the Clone raised his blaster at Bail, Bail smiled and didn't want anymore conflict so he instead walked back to his speeder.

"And so it is" Bail nodded and then was just about to get into his speeder when he heard the distinct hum of a Lightsaber. A survivor he thought, he quickly turned around as one of the trooper said

"Blast the traitor" it was a young Padawan and he was putting up quite the fight, as he dodged blaster fire and blocked it with his Lightsaber, however , the Padawan was unlucky as a few more clone troopers came to their fellow troopers for aid and opened fire on the poor kid. Killing him instantly.

"No!" Bail yelled and the Clones turned to face him, but Bail was to quick for them, and pressed some buttons on the speeder control panel and the speeder took off, knocking the clones off their feet.

"Leave him" said the lead trooper watching the speeder go "he's not important anyway" and with that the troopers went back to their work and searched for any remaining Jedi...


	30. Chapter 30: The Escape

Chapter 30: The Escape

* * *

On Kashyyyk, the battle between the Clones and Droid's, was progressing rather well, however, Master Yoda was feeling the effects of every Jedi dying around him. It got to him so much that he actually dropped his cane. Which was lucky as he overheard two of his troopers Commanders Grey and Green talking to Darth Sidious "execute Order 66," said the holographic form of Sidious and then it switched off.

The Clones nodded to each other but they were too late, Yoda was too quick for them, so he activated his green Lightsaber and quickly decapitated the Clones before they even had a chance to fire, Yoda then quickly deactivated his Lightsaber and sighed in relief. Two Wookies, Tarful and Chewbacca, studied the damage before quickly picking up Yoda and carrying him to safety.

Night had fallen on Kashyyyk and the trio moved silently in order to avoid being spotted by any clone troopers, when they reached their destination Tarful put Yoda down and muttered a few silent roars to Chewie. Yoda smiled at this has he faced his escape pod "goodbye" he said to the two Wookies, with sadness in his eyes "Tarful and Chewbacca. Miss you I will" with that the Wookies replied in sadness by roaring as Yoda stepped into his escape pod and left the planet Kashyyyk.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Utapau, Anakin had survived the deadly fall and was swimming in the ocean, careful to avoid detection by the troopers above, with the help of a breathing apparatus, Anakin swam to safety and avoided Cody, but not before listening in their conversation "did any of you find Skywalker?"

"No" the Clone next to Cody confirmed "we could find no trace of the Jedi. No one could have survived that fall" Cody then grunted in response but Anakin couldn't here what's he said, so he moved away. Heading to the eleventh platform where he left Griefous's still burning body.

"Another war" Anakin muttered before getting into Grievous's ship and taking off leaving Utapau and escaping, he then tried using the communications but nothing worked so he waited for a few minutes before doing the same thing yet again "attention" Anakin said on the communcator "this is Anakin Skywalker" the second time worked, although there was still some static imagery coming through.

But Anakin could just make out the hologram of Senator Bail Organa "Master Skywalker?" The hologram then went into static again but when Anakin came out of the jamming field the image held up clearly "Master Skywalker?"

"Senator Organa?" Anakin said surpsied to see him "oh thank god it's you' he sighed and looked back at the now distantnplanetnof Utapau "I need your help, my clones turned on me"' this news didn't seems to surpsied the senator "do you know what's going on? Is Padmé OK?"

"Senator Amidala is fine. She's here with me. Listen there's something you need to know" Bail, said without stopping and Anakin listened to every detail "apparantly this ambush has happened everywhere in the Galaxy. Clones have been turning against their Jedi Generals all over"

So it wasn't just him then, Anakin thought, this whole thing had happened everywhere, his thoughts almost immedaitly grew concern for Alex and Ahsoka. Ahsoka especially considering that she was now pregnant with Alex's child "are you nearby?" At this Bail smiled and said

"Our ship is just nearby Kashyyyk, we have just rescued Master Yoda, that's where we got the news" when Anakin heard Yoda's name he sighed in relief that the Grand Master had survived, without him there would be no Jedi left in the Galaxy. "I' sending you our co-ordinates"

Anakin received them and said "coming to your location now" and with that the hologram dissapeared and Anakin's ship went into Lightspeed leaving Utapau once and for all...


	31. Chapter 31: Vader visits Ahsoka

Chapter 31: Vader visits Ahsoka

* * *

As Vader brought the speeder in for landing, he thought about what Ahsoka would think of him now that he was a Sith Lord, albeit a Sith Lord in training, he dreaded to think of what she would say once she found out what he had to do. The Jedi were dead, and Ahsoka was the only one left alive. Because of him, and he thought about it. Until he reached Padme's apartment. Where Ahsoka would be.

Ahsoka always visited Senator Amidala when these types of things happened. He saw C-3PO come out to great him and smiled at this "oh my, master Alex thank my circuits you're alive" he gestured for Vader to follow him. Fortunately 3PO didn't know what had happened to him which meant Ahsoka didn't know either and that was a good thing "Ahsoka is just through this door" He opened it for Vader and Vader thanked the droid, walking into Padme's apartment.

Luckily Padme wasn't here but Ahsoka was, a big smile on her face when she saw him, Vader couldn't help it, his love for Ahsoka won out and he rushed forward and embraced her "I've been so worried" Ahsoka sighed when they let go "when I saw the Temple burning I feared the worst"

"I'm alright" Vader said reassuringly "I'm alright" he then took hold of his wife's hands and proceeded to kiss her, but Ahsoka unexpectedly backed away "are you OK?" He asked her curiously "what's wrong?" Ahsoka didnMt answer him for a long while because she was choosing the right words to say.

"So many Jedi" she panted "have been killed." Vader looked up when she said this, did she know that Vader had a hand in it? "I'm wondering why I'm still alive"

Vader smiled at her but all that did was scare her. Alex had become a different person now, that much was clear to her, she just couldn't place what had happened to the man she loved "I don't know" Vader said looking away from her "I can't figure out why. But I'm glad you're safe"

"Is Anakin Ok?"

At the mention of his former master Vader stared st her and completly forgot about Anakin "I don't know. To be honest it's like you said, many Jedi have been killed"

Ahsoka put her hands to her mouth in shock and sadness at the loss of so many friends. And yet her husband didnMt seem all surprised by it. What was wrong with him? "You're going somewhere aren't you?" Ahsoka asked worriedly "otherwise you wouidkn't visit me like this"

Vader smiled again and this time it seemed kind and loving "I don't need a reason to visit you like this" he chuckled st this "you're my wife Ahsoka. I love you. I swore to protect you" he touched Ahsoka's face and Ahsoka let him "and our baby" he stared at her for a long while. 9 months had passed since Ahsoak announced she was pregnant and it was clearly showing "but to answer your question" Ahsoka stared up at him lovingly "yes, I am going somewhere, and I'll need R2,"

"Why?"

"I'm going to the Mustafar system, the Separatists have gathered there. I'm going to end the Clone War once and for all" Ahsoka looked at her husband strangely and wondered what had brought on this strange new attitude. "Have faith my love" Vader said reassuringly "everything's going to be alright"

"How are you gonna take on the Separatists by yourself?"

"I don't know" Vader said genuinely "but I'll think of something" he then looked back at the speeder and Ahsoka "wait for me until I return" Vader then headed back to the speeder and Ahsoka followed him. At the Speeder, R2 and C3PO were having a conversation that was interrupted by Vader approaching.

"He is under a lot of stress, R2" Vader looked at 3PO curiously and R2 let out a series of beeps and 3PO took one sad look at his counterpart and said "take care, my little friend" and with that R2 headed with Vader to the speeder.

When Ahsoka stared ahead to watch her husband go, Vader took one last look at her and said what he'd said before "please" he begged "wait for me, tell no one where I've gone" and with that Ahsoka watched as her husband went away in the speeder along with R2...


	32. Chapter 32: The Heroes Regroup

Chapter 32: The Heroes Regroup

* * *

Aboard the Tatoeve IV, Anakin was reunited with Padme, Yoda and Bail Organa, which was a relief because no one had followed him, he didn't want them dying because of him, Padmé had a big smile in her face when she saw Anakin and the two embraced in a hug "thank god you're alive" Padme said happily and Anakin smiled at his wife "you don't know how worried I was" at this Anakin chuckled and when he saw Yoda's expression he let go of her.

"Has there been anymore news?" He asked out of curiosity and concern "from the Temple I mean? Are there anymore survivors?" At this Yoda bowed his head in sadness and replied.

"Heard from no one have we"

"The Jedi Temple seemed to be on total lockdown" Bail said as a matter of fact "it's heavily guarded and there's Troopers surrounding the place" he sighed out of dispair "it's a shock to us all that this has happened." He pointed at Yoda and said "we were lucky to rescue Yoda" Yoda smiled at the senator and Bail smiled back "there has been a development though" At this Anakin looked up curiously and asked

"A development what do you mean?"

"There's been a message from the temple" Padme explained "it says the war is over" when his wife said this Anakijn didn't believe that for one second. True the Clone Wars were over but another one was just starting.

He looked at Yoda and said "it's a coded retreat message" Yoda looked up at Anakin and knew exactly what he meant and what he was going to say next "if there are any survivors or stragglers they will fall in to the trap and be killed" Yoda bowed his head in sadness feeling utter dispare.

"Impossible to get in to the Temple it is" Anakin couldn't believe that Yoda was saying this even after all these years, Yoda was suddenly giving up? "Suggesting to dismantle it are you?"

"No" Anakin said "mearly change it" this got everyone's attention "although it won't be easy, there's just far too much at stake here to give up and loose"'

"On that I agree" Yoda said perking up "and of course some answers , revealed they may be" when they arrived at Coruscant a few hours later the sudden hologram form of Mas Amedda appeared in the cockpit, Anakin and Yida hid so the Chancellor'smright hand man couldn't see them.

"Senator's Amidala and Organa" Mas said surprised to see them "the Chancellor has requested that you birth attend a special emergancy congress,"

"We will attend" said Padme and Bail in unison and at this Mas smiled codly and said

"See to it that you do" and with that the hologram switched off and Anakin and Yoda sat back down.

"It could be a trap" said Bail nervously and Padme looked at her husband out of concern. If this indeed was a trap, how did the other senators know about it.

"Actually" Anakin pondered "I don't think it is"

"How come?" Padme asked curiously.

"Because the Chancellor won't be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact" Yoda couldn't"5 help agree with this and was forming a plan of his own.

"And if a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Temple it will be" Yoda nodded at Bail as the ship came into landing as the heroes prepared themselves for what was to come...


	33. Chapter 33: Mustafar

Chapter 33: Mustafar

* * *

Mustafar, the volcanic planet did indeed live up to it's reputation, and Vader remembered it well, from his last trip, he and Ahsoka and arrived to stop a plot from Darth Sidious who was going to turn young force sensitive children to the Dark Side, which was foiled by Vader and Ahsoka in the process.

Now looking back Vader wished he would never come back here, as he brought his ship in for landing Vader observed the lava lake and found that he wanted to be anywhere but here, he wanted nothing more to be with his wife, but that couldn't happen until the Separatists were taken care of. When Vader landed he got out of his ship and walked on the planet's surface. R2 was just about to get out of the ship when Vader turned back round and said "stay with the ship" Being a droid R2 naturally obeyed his master even though he didn't know why they were here.

On his own Vader walked down the platform to where the Separatists were gathered. Vicroy Gunray was speaking with Darth Sidious in a nearby chamber "well done Viceroy" said Sidious in mock pleasure "it is finished. The war is over and we shall have peace like we promised"

"But my lord. This new apprentice" Gunray looked around as if expecting Vader to pop up any second, he was right to assume that of course "when will he arrive. We are all anxious to meet him" he turned and looked at the other Separatistnleaders who shook their heads disagreeing with the Viceroy not liking this at all "that is most of us" Gunray turned back to face Sidious and didn't catch the Dark Lord's smile until it was too late.

"Have faith Vicroy" Sidious said smiling evilly "Vader will arrive when he arrives and not a moment later" Sidious paused and looked at the Separatist craving his last thoughts on them "and when he does, he will take care of you" the hologram switched off and leaving Gunray alone with the Separatist leaders.

"I don't like this" said one of the Separatists "it's bad enough we have lost the war, and now this!"

"Calm down" Said Gunray trying to reassure the other Separatists "I'm sure Lord Vader will great us pleasantly" lthough the Vicroy wasn't sure himself as these things tended to end up with one force betraying the other and as always Gunray was a coward and he didn't want to think the worst.

Suddenly the door opened and Lord Vader entered the room, quite unexpectedly and he was unlike Gunray was expecting him to be "hello Viceroy" said Vader bowing respectfully "I'm sure we will be great friends" Vader then removed his hood and revealed himself to be Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice.

"Welcome Lord Vader" said Gunray respectfully "I and the others" he pointed to the Separatist leaders "have been expecting you" Vader smiled at this as if expecting this and quieter unexpectedly, with a a few hand gestures he was using the force to shut the doors, so he and the Separatists were trapped inside the room.

Vader then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Lightsaber, to which Gunray of course cowards in a corner...


	34. Chapter 34: Anakin Learns The Truth

Chapter 34: Anakin Learns The Truth

* * *

The Clones didn't make things easy for the two Jedi warriors to get into the Temple, but they succeeded enough, now all that was left to do was get inside the Tenple and recalibrate the Coded Retreat message, fortunately the Special Session of Congress had made it easier to get inside the Temple as there were no guards. When the Jedi got inside the shock of seeing that many dead Jedi got to them.

"No" Anakin muttered and rushed over to one of them "this is not possible" he looked at Master Yoda "we're too late" Master Yoda frowned in sadness and then went to look at the dead body of a Padawan, Anakin follows Yoda and gasped at what he saw. The Padawan was a young boy, at the age of 8 no less, but the cause of death had to be different. "Not even the younglings survived" Anakin sighed.

"No" Yoda said looking up at Anakin "but this boy's death, different it is" Anakin looked at Master Yoda curiously and asked the question that would then haunt him forever.

"How so Master?"

"This Padawan" Yoda sighed as it was too painful "killed by clones he wasn't." Yoda paused at this to allow the reveal to sink in "killed by a Lightsaber he was" and with that Anakin's jaw almost dropped, a Jedi killing a young boy? No younger then age 8? Who could have possible done a thing like this? Who?

"Who?" Anakin gasped voicing his own thoughts "who could have done this?" Yoda didn't have an answer and so the Jedi left the dead Padawan and headed to the archive where they in turn could recalibrate the Coded Retreat message. This was Anakin's job, so he went to work. "Attention all surviving Jedi. This is Master Anakin Skywalker. I bring you a warning and a message. I regret to inform you that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen. Do not return to the Temple. That time has past. Trust in the Force and in time a New Hope will emerge" and with that the work was done, although there was more that Anakin wanted to know.

"Powerful that was" Yoda said complementing Skywalker and at this Anakin smiled as it was rare for him to even get a compliment from Yoda himself. As Yoda was about to walk away, Anakin stopped him by saying.

"Wait Master" Yoda stopped at this and looked at Skywalker "there's something I have to know" and with that Anakin looked at the security hologram and Yoda said warning him

"If look at that recording you do, only pain will you find"

"But I must know the truth" Anakin said switching on the hologram. Although he would later regret it as he saw horrific images, a Lightsaber engaging other Jedi in battle and it was a very familiar Lightsaber, one he knew all too well "no" Anakin gasped watching the recording of Alex killing younglings "no" he gasped again "it can't be"

His eyes refused to look away but eventually he gave in when he saw Darth Sidious talking with his former apprentice "the Jedi have been taken care of" said Alex in the hologram. He bows to Sidious and Anakin couldn't believe what he was watching. In the hologram Sidious chuckled and said

"It is finished then. You Darth Vader have brought peace and justice to the Empire" taking no more do this Anakin switched of the security hologram as Yoda watched on in sympathy"

"I can't believe this" Anakin gasped putting his hands towards his face "there's no way I can believe this!" He threw his Lightsabre down to the ground and looked at Yoda, tears in Anakin's eyes "tell me that's not true!"

Yoda said nothing for a few minutes but then did "destroy the Sith we must, the only way it is" when Yoda said this Anakin knew what Yoda was saying and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Send me to kill the Emperor" Anakin begged "please, I won't kill Alex. He's my best friend and he's like my brother" Anakin gasped in shock in dispair as he realised what effect this revelation would have on Ahsoka "I can't"

"So sorry I am" Yoda said walking forward to face Skywalker "powerful to take on Darth Sidious you are not. That is a task I must do. You're apprentice gone he is. Gone is the person you once trained. Consumed he is now, by Darth Vader" Yoda paced around the security room.

"I don't know where he has gone," Anakin admitted "I don't know where to look"

"Use you're feelings Anakin and find him you will" Unfortunatly Yoda was right, Anakin did know where to start searching for Alex. But he was terrified of what these shocking events would do to Ahsoka once he told her...


	35. Chapter 35: Anakin Tells Ahsoka

Chapter 35: Anakin Tells Ahsoka

* * *

When Anakin arrived at Ahsoka's apartment he had to be careful and not get himself noticed by any clones that might be watching him. So he used stealth and cleverness to get to the apartment undetected. The shocking events in the Temple still reeled in his mind, like a holovid on fast forward. There was no way he could believe that Alex would turn to the Dark Side. There was just no way.

He thought about this as he knocked on the door and Ahsoka answered, when she saw him a big smile came on her face and she embraced him in a hug "thank god" she said once she pulled away "after everything that's happened" she stopped and looked nervously around "come in" she gestured for Anakin to go in and he did. Ahsoka and Alex's apartment wasn't that much but it was enough for the couple to live in. Ahsoka was now heavily pregnant and looked like she could give birth any minute.

Anakin tried not to focuse on that as it would remind him that Ahsoka's child would never know it's father "This is about Alex" Anakin said once he sat down on Ahsoka's couch, when Anakin mentioned Alex, Ahsoka's facial expression changed from happy to sad and Anakin couldn't help but wonder if Ahsoka already knew. "Have you seen him recently?" Anakin asked out of curiosity.

"He came by yesterday, I was visiting Padme" Ahsoka said and she was telling the truth, Padme had told Anakin that Ahsoka went to visit her "why? Has something happened to him?" At this question Anakin didn't know what to say, and judging by what Ahsoka said next, he'd probably given something away "it has hasn't it? Something's happened to him"

"Ahsoka" Anakin sighed giving up, he had to eventually tell her, and he could see the tears forming in her eyes, Anakin hated doing this but he could see no other option "did he say where he was going?"

"No" Ahsoka said as she let the tears stream down her face "what's happened to him? What's happened to my husband?" She sat down and looked at Anakin. And Anakin had to look away.

"I'm sorry" Anakin said and Ahsoka put her hands to her mouth to cover her gasp "but I' afraid something terrible has happened. Alex is in great danger"

"From the Sith?"

"From himself" Anakin said and Ahsoka looked at him curiously "Ahsoka" he sighed looking away and taking hold of her hand "Alex has turned to the Dark Side" when Anakin said this, her reaction was almost as he predicted, she took her hand away from him and walked away.

"No!" She said standing up and facing him "you're wrong!" She didn't care now all she could do was brake down in tears "Alex wouldn't do that" she didn't look at Anakin again for a long time and when she did, she was crying "Alex wouldn't" she said to herself "he couldn't,"

Anakin hated this, how this was affecting her it made him sick to his stomach "I'm so sorry" Anakin said and Ahsoka hugged him, this hug was more sad than happy "Ahsoka, I need you to tell me, where has he gone?"

"Alex wouldn't" Ahsoka said again letting go do him, she stopped and asked the question that would haunt Anakin for the rest of his life "how do you know?"

Anakin stopped at this and looked away "I know this isn't easy," he said sadly "but. In the Temple, I saw a security hologram, of Alex" he sighed and couldn't finish this last sentace, but the need to know where Alex was let him "killing younglings" he focused on Ahsoka when he said this, Ahsoka gasped in shock.

"how could you even believe that Alex would do such a thing?"

"It's true Ahsoka" Anakin said walking forward to her "I saw it myself, you can ask Master Yoda. But yes, Alex was deceived by a lie we all were, as it turns out the Chancellor is behind everything including the war. All of it, was just a plan to turn Alex to the Dark Side"

"No" Ahsoka gasped, this was too much for her to take. She sat down on the couch and Anakin sympathised with her "no" Ahsoka repeated, wiping a few tears of her face "this isn't real." She painted but she knew in her heart that it was. Somethjng had been off with Alex ever since he visited her last night "what are you going to do when you find him?" She said eventually.

"I don't know" Anakin answers honestly as he really didn't have an answer. But Ahsoka answered his question for him.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" When Anakin didn't answer that all but confirmed Ahsoka's question. She then put her hand to her mouth and looked away "I think you should go"

"Ahsoka" Anakin said but he was cut off by Ahsoka snapping

"Get out! Leave me alone!" She then burst into tears and Anakin couldn't help but do what Ahsoka wanted, he then left her apartment, leaving Ahsoka to take in what Anakin had said to her...


	36. Chapter 36: Ahsoka Goes To Mustafar

Chapter 36: Ahsoka Goes To Mustafar

* * *

Ahsoka met with Padme at her apartment to discuss traveling to Mustafar "I don't like this" Padme said "I mean what if something happens to you?" Ahsoka was trying to talk Senator Amidala into borrowing her ship so that she could go and see Alex who was currently on Mustafar. The whole day's events ran in fast forward in her head. The Reupblic being rebranded into the Empire. Anakin telling Ahsoka about Alex's fall to the Dark Side. Everything in her life was turned up side down.

"I'll be fine Padme" Ahsoka said taking hold of her friend's hand and trying to reassure herself at the same time "besides I won't be going alone," she then looked at C3PO "I'm sure 3PO will protect me" At this Padme looked back at 3PO then at Ahsoka, worried for her friend's safety considering the fact that she was also pregnant.

"Ok" Padme sighed giving up "of course it's for him" Ahsoka nodded and looked at Padme's ship. Desperately trying to think of a logical reason why she was doing this. "If you get hurt, don't blame me" and with that Padme walked away from her leaving Ahsoka alone with 3PO.

"Hmm" C3PO muttered when Padme walked away "do you know" he looked back in the direction Padme had gone but Ahsoka interrupted him by walking towards the ship.

"Come on" she said and 3PO reluctantly followed her. Ahsoka then found the pilot seat and sat down in it with 3PO sitting in the co-pilot seat. Ahsoka then tapped the co-ordinates in for Mustafar and the ship began to take off. Unbeknownst to her, Anakin had found a way to sneak on board and used the Force to shut the door to his apartment.

"You know" 3PO said trying to calm Ahsoka's nerves "I'm actually beginning to get the hand of this whole flying business" Ahsoka couldn't,t help but smile at this as she knew 3PO had a fear of flying. She didn't say anything for the next few hours as she piloted the ship towards her destination.

On Mustafar, Vader had slaughtered all the Separatist Leaders, including Gunray who tried to reason with him before he was killed. Such a waste. Vader thought. Now that his job was done, all that was left to do was to contact Sidious and let him know the Jon was done. He pressed a few buttons on a hologram, and the hologram of Sidious appeared "the Separatists, have been taken care of my master" Vader bowed at Sidious and smiled.

"It is finished then" Sidious said when Vader resumed his postured "you have brought peace and justice to the Galaxy. And to the Empire. Now Lord Vader your next task. You will send a message to the Trade Federation, all Droid units must shut down. Immediately"

"And Then?"

"You will remain on Mustafar and await my return" and with that the hologram of Sidious then switched off leaving Vader alone with his thoughts. A couple of hours of silence passed before Vader did something and it was only then he noticed the sound of a ship approaching. That was very weird. Vader thought and he decided he'd better check it out.

Unbeknownst to Vader, Ahsoka was already disembarking the ship. Words had not been said as she had no idea what to say when she saw Alex, what would she say? She sighed and looked out onto the planet as she saw the familair figure of Alex running on the platform.

Deciding that there would be no other chance, Ahsoka rushed out to great him and the two embraced "I saw your ship" said Vader when he broke away from her "Ahsoka?" He said surprised to see her "what are you doing here? What's wrong?" He saw the tears in her eyes and knew something had happened "has something happened?"

She nodded and Vader looked at her strangely "tell me love, you have no secrets to be kept from me" Ahsoka looked up at Vader and sensed something was off. Not just physically but emotionally.

"Anakin" she gasped wiping the tears of her eyes "has said terrible things" when Ahsoka mentioned his former Master, Vader took a step back. So Anakin survived? Vader was curious to know more.

"What things?"

"He said that you had turned to the Dark Side" Ahsoka gasped trying to get all the words out "he said that you" she paused at this next part unable to say the words herself as she couldn't believe this was true "killed younglings." She looked at her husband worriedly and knew that Anakin was right.

"Anakin" Vader said slowly "is a traitor, the Jedi are all traitors. He was just trying to turn you against me. Like the Jedi did"

"But" Ahsoka stammered "I don't know" she looke away from Vader "it's just I can't help""

"Don't talk anymore" Vader said and he tried to kiss Ahsoka to calm her down, but Ahsoka jerked back.

"It's true isn't it?" Ahsoka said softly Vader's face all but confirmed it "you have changed, you have turned to the Dark Side!" She backed away from her "this" she gasped "this isn't you.""

"You don't know what you're saying" Vader said walking forward to Ahsoka but Ahsoka took a few steps back "Ahsoka. I was manipulated by the Chancellor yes." He paused and considered what to say next "but that only has given me the advantage. I'm more powerful than ever now. I can overthrow him. And then" he smiled evilly at this and Ahsoka couldn't believe what he was saying "my love for you has never been stronger. Ahsoka after I have overthrown the chancellor you, I and our child. Can rule the Galaxy together as a family!"

"No" Ahsoak said looking away from Alex "this isn't happening" she was just on the verge of tears "this is not my husband. This isn't the man I love. Alex. You're braking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow""

"Ahsoka"

"No" Ahsoka said crying now "listen to me!" She faced Vader full on but Vader wasn't looking at her instead his direction was drawn towards Ahsoka's ship "come back to me!" Ahsoak begged trying to turn Alex back "please come back! I love you!" When Ahsoka said this Vader took one look at her and then back at the ship.

"Liar!" Vader snapped and Ahsoka looked back and saw that Anakin had stowed away. Vader then turned his attention on Ahsoka in anger "you're with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

"No!" Ahsoka screamed looking back at Anakin and Vader as Vader began to use the Force and lift her up in the air.

"Let her go Alex!" Anakin snapped at his former student. "Let her go!" Anakin said again and at this Vader looked at Anakin and then at Ahsoka who was crying out of pure fear now. She begged silently for Vader to let her go and Vader did so, unable to see his wife like this. But he threw her towards the ship and Ahsoka smacked her head on it and she came to the ground and was knocked unconscious..


	37. Chapter 37: Anakin and Vader

Chapter 37: Anakin And Vader

* * *

When Vader saw Ahsoka's lifeless body, he looked back at Anakin and yelled "you turned her against me!" Anakin ignored this and rushed straight to Ahsoka's aid, when he checked her unconscious body for a pulse and found one he sighed in relief at the fact that she was still alive.

"Actually" Anakin said standing up and leaving Ahsoka's unconscious body "you have done that yourself" they stared at each other former Master aand former student. Anakin couldn't believe that this is what Alex had become, "Alex, look at what you have done" he gestured to Ahsoka's body to see if he could get Vader to listen to reason "look, you have harmed the only woman you have ever loved. And do you know why?"

"I haven't harmed her Anakin" Vader growled "You did, when you revealed yourself"

"Did you not here me?" Anakin asked dissapointed at his former apprentice "Ahsoka had come here to try and bring you back. But it didn't work didn't it." He looked away from Alex and couldn't even bring himself to look his student in the eye "it's too late for you, because now you have allowed the Dark Lord of the Sith to twist your mind until now." He paused and carried on "until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy"

"Don't lecture me Anakin" Vader growled walking around his master "I see through your lies. I see through the lies of the Jedi" Anakin then went to check on Ahsoka once more to make sure she was fine, and didn't listen to Vader "I have brought peace, justice and security to my new Empire, and when Ahsoka recovers, she will rule alongside me"

Anakin couldn't take any more of this, he stood up and turned his back on Ahsoka facing Vader full on, this had to be stopped "what did you say?" Anakin asked shocked that Alex was saying this "your new Empire?"

"Join me, my old friend" Vader said trying to turn Anakin to the Dark Side "and together we could rule the Galaxy. If you're loyal"

"Alex" Anakin gasped and then he shouted "my allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!"

"Don't test me further"

"Alex don't do this I don't want to fight you!"

"Neither do I, old friend" He looked at Ahsoka's unconscious body and then back at Anakin, Vader's love and rage taking hold once more "but i'm afraid that if you aren't with me, you're against me and that makes you my enemy!"

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes" Anakin said dropping his cloak and preparing for battle "but I will do what I must" Anakin then reached for his Lightsaber and activated it, Vader did the same. He smiled at this and chuckled

"Don't make me kill you" He chuckled and the turned his head to face Anakin and saw that Anakin had his Lightsaber raised "although you will try" Vader smiled and then lept into battle to face his former master


	38. Chapter 38: Duel of the Fates

Chapter 38: Duel of the Fates

* * *

Whilst Darth Vader engaged in battle with his former Master on Mustafar, Darth Sidious was waiting in his office, for something, he had sensed the presence of Master Yoda, who had somehow survived Order 66 and was now walking into the room. Sidious told the other Senators to leave and they did. The re-branding of the Republic into the Empire had surprised them, but Sidious told them it was for the greater good. When Sidious saw Yoda, that feeling of victory vanished and was replaced with pure hatred for the Jedi Master. "Master Yoda" said Sidious when he saw Yoda entering the room and using the Force knocking his imperial guards unconscious "you survived"

"Surprised are you?" Yoda said full of arrogance that a Jedi had "finally meet at least we do, Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious?" Sidious growled when Yoda said this and it was an inhuman growl at that. Yoda had no idea how powerful Sidious was and yet here Yoda was.

"You're arrogance blinds you Master Yoda" said an angry Sidious "now you will pay the price by experiencing the full power of the Dark Side" Yoda was too quick to react to Sidious using force lightening on him which rendered him temporally unconscious. Sidious stood up and began chuckling "oh you don't know how long I have waited for this moment, my little green friend" Sidious walked closer to Yoda and then Yoda recovered and stood up "at last the Jedi are no more"

"Not" said Yoda weakly "If anything to say about it, I have!" Yoda then used the force on Sidious who was too late to react, so he was flung back onto his chair "at an end your rule is" said Yoda when Sidious quickly recovered "and not short enough it was"

Sidious force jumped to the exit but Yoda was quicker and chuckled "If so powerful you are, why leave?" Yoda then reached for his Lightsaber and activated it, the green sword scaring Sidious

Reacting to this Sidious reached out for his second Lightsaber and activated it "you won't stop me, Darth Vader will become more powerful than either than us"

Yoda then prepared for battle and continued to taunt Sidious "Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced it maybe, as is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force" Sidious growled and then charged into battle with Yoda

* * *

Back on Mustafar, Anakin and Vader had engaged in an epic Lightsaber duel to the death, both former master and student were engaged in a battle of skill. Anakin was coping fine against his former apprentice but Vader was also coping, remembering that he knew all of his former master's moves, but survival didn't matter. All that mattered was Ahsoka and saving her.

The two former friends moved forward one step in each section of the planet as their duel continued, Anakin tried to get a strike in but Vader quickly blocked it and Anakin moved inside one of the nearby room. Vader followed his former master and Anakin jumped onto one of the tables and Vader did the same. Anakin tried to swing at Vader but missed. Sparks were flying everywhere as the two dueled.

Vader then kicked Anakin of the table and then the two used the force on each other, which flung the two duelists back instantly. Vader then leaped onto the floor and Anakin followed suit, the two clashed sabers again and destroyed a few controls in the room, unknowingly switching off the defenses on the planet, allowing for the planet to be quickly destroyed by it's own lava.

Vader then gained the advantage by choking his master and mouthing a few spiteful words and Anakin almost gave up, almost, what he didn't release was that he had the advantage and Vader didn't realize it...


	39. Chapter 39: Narrow Escapes

Chapter 39: Narrow Escapes

* * *

Yoda had engaged in his duel with Sidious hoping to defeat the Dark Lord, but as it turned out, Sidious was the one who was winning, due to his power, Yoda was clearly at a disadvantage. The two duelists then headed to the Senate chamber where Senators congratulated and met in conferences. This was where Sidious announced that the Republic would become the Empire, this room was where it all started and where it would all end.

The two ended up and the Chancellor's chair and Yoda tried to gain an advantage over his opponent. Sidious was cackling madly as Yoda fought bravely on to bring his rule to an end. Sidious then struck again and Yoda dodged it. Yoda then quickly jumped around Sidious and onto the opposite side of the room where Sidious did the same and used the force on a few senate chairs, throwing them at the Jedi. Laughing all the while, Yoda then caught the chairs in mid air and flung them back at Sidious knocking off his position.

Sidious then tried using force Lightning on Yoda again and Yoda blocked the massive energy with his hands. which surprised the Dark Lord but not enough for Yoda to have a proper advantage. The force of the energy then knocked the two opponents off balance and sent them falling down the Senate chamber.

Sidious quickly then grabbed onto the Chancellor's chair chuckling evilly whilst he did so, whilst Yoda fell onto the ground next to a door where he could escape.

Hours after their duel Sidious was saved by a couple of clone troopers and stood back up, he then sensed a disturbance in the force concerning Darth Vader "you're Majesty are you OK?" asked one of the clones concerned for Sidious's safety.

"I'm fine" said Sidious "did you find a body of Master Yoda?"

"No" said the second clone "we've searched all over and found nothing"

"Hmm" Sidious muttered "gather your troops, we must go to Mustafar" he stopped and looked at the ceiling above "I sense Darth Vader is in danger"

Unbeknownst to Sidious, Yoda was in the vents reaching a rendezvous point where he would come into contact with Senator Bail Organa who was flying a speeder below the vent shaft.

Yoda jumped down into the speeder, when Bail looked at Yoda, Yoda said sadly "into exile I must go, failed I have"

* * *

Sidious was right, Anakin gained the advantage over Vader he sorely needed, After Vader was distracted Anakin then used the force and flung Vader back onto the room. Anakin then used this chance to escape and headed out onto a narrow walkway.

Vader quickly recovered and then yelled angrily at this master "I will kill you!" Vader leaped at Anakin angrily all of his rage fueling him and their sabers clashed again. When Vader and Anakin dueled their environment changed as Lava came down onto the walkway sinking it into the lava below.

Anakin quickly grabbed hold of it and then continued to duel Vader, however Anakin was clearly winning, he jumped onto a floating platform nearby and Vader then leaped onto a droid which was coming next to the platform, both men would have clearly died if they hadn't possessed the skills of the Jedi.

Anakin used this temporary respite as a last minute attempt to get through to his former apprentice "I have failed you Alex" Anakin panted half out of breath "I have failed you"

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to betray the Republic"

"Alex, Chancellor Palpatine is evil"

"Well I believe the Jedi are evil!" Vader yelled fully believing this. And Anakin knew Vader was lost, Vader was fully Dark and Anakin had lost his best friend.

"Well then you are lost!" The two then resumed their duel and Anakin meant to kill Vader, knowing that the man he knew was gone, the platform was then nearing some ground and Anakin smiled at Vader and then leaped onto the ground "it's over Alex" Anakin said happily "I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" Vader growled angrily and with that Anakin tried his apprentice to say.

"Don't try it" but Vader didn't listen he leaped or tried to onto the ground but, Anakin had the advantage by cutting off Vader's arm and leg, Vader then toppled onto the ground screaming in pain and Anakin watched on in horror at what he'd done. "You were supposed to be the chosen one!" Anakin yelled in sadness "it was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them!" Anakin let his tears fall to the ground "bring balance to the force, Not leave it in darkness" Anakin then spoke from his heart "you were my brother Alex, my best friend. I loved you" what Vader said next broke Anakin's heart

"I hate you!" Vader screamed in pain, fortunately the defences were still on this area of ground. So Vader didn't catch fire but was left screaming in pain at the damage Anakin had done. Anakin then picked up Alex's lightsaber and walked away unable to bare hearing Vader's screams of pain...


	40. Chapter 40: Escaping Mustafar

Chapter 40: Escaping Mustafar

* * *

As Anakin headed back to Padme's ship, he was surprised to see that Ahsoka's body had gone, somebody had recovered it whilst he and Vader were dueling "Oh my!" 3PO said concerned for Anakin's safety "the maker!" he walked forward to Anakin "thank god you're alright, come this way" he gestured for Anakin to follow him onto the ship "I have brought Ahsoka on board she's resting" so 3PO was the one who had recovered Ahsoka's body and brought her aboard the ship. When Anakin came aboard, 3PO set some random co-ordinates so they could get off Mustafar "we must leave this dreadful place" 3PO said and Anakin couldn't help agree.

Anakin then quickly then moved to the ship's bed were Ahsoka was still unconscious after Vader had thrown her onto the ship's side, but she quickly recovered once she saw Anakin "Anakin" she said weakly "is Alex alright?" when she asked this Anakin had no answer, when Anakin didn't answer Ahsoka then sighed and went back to sleep, although he was grateful that Ahsoka had survived, he was sad for her.

"3PO" Anakin said curiously "where is it we're heading?"

"To a nearby medical facility" 3PO explained "Mistress Ahsoka is pregnant and she's going to give birth any time soon" Anakin then looked at Ahsoka's sleeping form "the medical droid's have to work quickly if they are going to save her child" at this Anakin nodded and said nothing more as the ship then made it's way to it's destination.

It took a few hours before Padme's ship reached this destination and Anakin thought about his fight with Darth Vader and how this would affect Ahsoka once he told her. He didn't want her to know. It would brake her heart more than Alex had already done. Ahsoka was strong but not that strong.

Meanwhile back on Mustafar a damaged Vader tried to crawl his way up the ground. He was struggling and tried desperately to hold himself together, his anger for Anakin and the Jedi holding himself together. "You're Majesty!" Said a voice of a clone trooper spotting Vader "there he is" All Vader could do was watch as the familair form of Darth Sidious came into view.

"He's still alive" Sidious said sounded both shocked and impressed, he turned to the trooper beside him and said "get a medical capsule immeadiatly!" then Vader went into unconsciousness as Sidious watched over his apprentice's unconscious form.

After finally escaping the fiery realm of Mustafar, Anakin quickly took hold of Ahsoka's unconscious body and brought her onto the Polis Massa medical facility, he was greated by Yoda, Bail and Padme, who broke into a smile when she saw Anakin alive and well, he gave Ahsoka's body to Padme to carry as they brought her into one of the medical treatment rooms.

"Is she OK?" Padme asked concerned for her friend's safety, as she layed Ahsoka down to rest Anakin nodded his head in confirmation that Ahsoka even after all that was still alive "oh thank god" Padme sighed in relief, she then looked at Ahsoka and then back at her husband "the droid's have to operate on Ahsoka now, if they are to save her child"

"I agree" Anakin said and he asked out of curiosity "do they know what she's having?"

Padme broke into a smile at this and said "she's having a baby girl" and with that they left Ahsoka's room and waited for the droid's to come and help Ahsoka to give birth...


	41. Chapter 41: Birth

Chapter 41: Birth

* * *

Ahsoka screamed in pain as she gave birth to her child. Anakin was their to help her get through it along with Padme, the Medical Droid's were doing their, but Ahsoka was the one doing all the work, through the pain of loosing the one she lived, she was able to manage it, she had to live for her girl. Her Kalifa. Finally after a few more hours of intense pain, Ahsoka cried out some more and finally gave birth.

The Droid's helped save the child and Ahsoka sighed in satisfaction that she had gone through all of this and survived "I knew you could do it" Padme said happily and as she looked at baby Kalifa she knew what she and Anakin we're fighting for "what are you going to name her?"

'I" Ahsoka panted looking at her child "I think" she looked at Anakin and smiled "Kalifa" she said finally looking at baby Kalifa "Kalifa Tano" the droid's handed her Kalifa and she was tiny, not what Ahsoka had suspected, Kalifa had her blue eyes. Andwhen she saw her child for the first time Ahsoka couldn't help but cry, not out of sadness or despair. But of joy and love, "hey" she said smiling as she held her baby "hello there,"

Kalifa opened her eyes and stared into her mother's, not fully knowing what was going on, "Anakin" Ahsoka said handing Kalifa to Anakin "I want you to hold her" Anakin looked at Padme for reasurence and she did "say hello to my daughter" Anakin took hold of Kalifa and Kalifa to Anakin's surprise didn't complain. She didn't cry like most babies.

"Kalifa" Anakin said looking at Kalifa then Ahsoka "how'd you choose that name?"

"A Jedi" Ahsoka chuckled looking at her own daughter "well not really much of Jedi. More of a youngling really. When I was captured by Trandoshians and hunted, she was one of the few that helped saved my life. She sacrificed herself, so that I and the other younglings could make it out. So I thought" Ahsoka sighed "what better way to honor her, than by naming my daughter after her"

"There's no better way" Anakin said smiling and then handing Kalifa back to Ahsoka, he smiled and chuckled. Before Anakin left the room, Ahsoka took hold of his hand and asked

"Alex? What happened?"

Anakin didn't answer and it that silent moment shared by Skywalker and Tano she knew what he meant. Ahsoka nodded as just then Kalifa let out her first tears. "It's ok" Ahsoka whispered protectively "mom's here" she then looked at Anakin and asked him silently to leave, he did leaving mother and daughter alone with each other...


	42. Chapter 42: A New Hope?

Chapter 42: A New Hope?

* * *

When Ahsoka had fully recovered, she got changed and asked Padme to look after Kalifa whilst she met with Anakin, Yoda and Bail to discuss Kalifa's future and what was to happen to her. Which Ahsoka didn't like. She and her new born daughter shared a special bond. And she would very much like to get to know her more. She wasn't going to allow Kalifa to be drawn into Ahsoka's world. Kalifa needed protecting, from Vader, from the Empire and from the Sith.

"There's still good in you" Ahsoka muttered to herself "I know it" with that said she sighed and walked into the meeting room where she was already late. Anakin, Yoda and Bail were all sat down heavily discussing what they were going to do about Kalifa's safety. "So" Ahsoka said with a fake smile on her face "what have I missed?" Anakin stood up and gestured for her to take a seet next to Anakin, and so she did.

"Kalifa" Yoda said "strong in the force she is" Ahsoka new where this was going so she rolled her eyes and didn't make any sound "a new hope she may be. Hidden and safe she must be kept" Ahsoka pretty much what Yoda was saying "if discovered." Yoda didn't eleborate further, as the people in the room all knew what that meant. "Possible hiding places"

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka said speaking up and Yoda listened to her "I am grateful for everything you are doing for my daughter. It's just when you say hidden" she sighed "does that include from me to?"

"A necessary precaution that may be"

"Now wait a second" Anakin said defending Ahsoka and Ahsoka was grateful for that "Ahsoka is Kalifa's mother. You don't expect her to grow up without a normal childhood? Without her mother?"

"No" Yoda said listening to Skywalker "but if caught they both are"

"I know the risks" Ahsoka said "she's my child" she stood up from the table and wasn't you g to take this "besides I've already thought of a hiding spot. Far from Vader and the Empire's gaze"

"You have?" Anakin said surpsied and at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Tatooine" Ahsoka said and Anakin smiled at this "it's remote and hidden, no one would look for us there" this almost came as a surprise to Yoda but with Ahsoka, nothing was predictable "I won't have Kalifa drawn into our world. It'd be far too dangerous for her"

"But she must be trained" Anakin reminded her "if she is a new hope for us"

"In time" Ahsoka said worried for her daughter's safety "she will be allowed small bits of knowledge. As she grows to alerts in age, she will be trained. By you, me it doesn't matter. Only if she's kept to the light"

"Settled it is" Yoda said smiling "Skywalker, Senator Amidala, Ahsoka and young Kalifa, go into hiding on Tatooine they will" at this Ahsoka mouthed a silent thank you and then left the room as the meeting was done. "Master Skywalker a moment" Yoda said as Anakin was about to follow her "in your solitude on Tatooine training I have for you"

"Training?" Anakin said confused.

"From your past, someone has returned. One who has learned the secret to immortal. One who can pass through to the other side. You're old master!" When Yoda said this Anakin was shocked and couldn't believe Yoda's words.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Teach you I will, on how to commune with him"

"Thank you" Anakin said grateful for Yoda "I" he gasped unable to find the words "I honestly don't know what to say" Yoda smiled at this and watched as Skywalker left the room to follow Ahsoka.

It took him a few hours to find her. But he did eventually. Ahsoka was staring at her daughter as Padme held onto Kalifa. "Figured you'd come by" Ahsoka said smiling, she then drew her gaze away from Kalifa and stared at Anakin "thank you" she said solo envy and Anakin knew what she was referring to. She embraced him in an hug and Anakin was caught off guard "there's good in him" Ahsoka whispered in Anakin's ear.

They then pulled away and Anakin said "Ahsoka" Anakin sighed "Alex, the man you loved"

"No" Ahsoka refused to believe this "I sensed it. The Emperor hasn't driven it from him fully. There's a way to save him Anakin." She stopped and didn't say anymore she was starting to sound like him. Like Vader, and she didn't want that. "Sorry" she said smiling and then she looked at Kalifa "she's beautiful"

"I know she is"

Ahsoka then did something unexpected of her. She took off her necklace that Alex had made for her and threw it on the ground "won't be needing that" she said sadly and looked on and thought about the uncertain future for her and Kalifa...


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

As Vader stared out at the newly built Death Star all he could think about was his recent fight with his former Master. And how that had allowe him to go to the Dark Side. He had no clue what had happened to Ahsoka or his child. Except for a brief sense. A flicker of hope. But that had quickly died out. Along with Vader's hope that Ahsoka had somehow survived. "Lord Vader?" Sidious's voice spoke from behind him.

"Yes, Master?" Vader acknowledged Sidious and to his surprise Sidious smiled at having full control over him. Vader then looked at his new cybernetic hand and leg to replace the ones lost on Mustafar "what is it?"

"I was just wondering how you were coping"

"I'm fine" Vader lied, although Sidious didn't buy this. "Ahsoka" Vader said and Sidious smiled at this "she means nothing to me now." At this Sidious asked curiously

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"I here you still crying out her name when you sleep. Does that mean you are over her?"

"Yes" Vader said again "but tell me, did she survive? Is she OK?"

"It appears in you're anger you killed her"

When Sidious said this Vader knew he had to be lying it was impossible for him to do such a thing, his love for was too strong "I," he gasped "I couldn't. She was alive" Vader suddenly became angry and Sidious watched as a few things were thrown across the bridge of their Stardestroyer "I felt it" Vader then ignited his new red Lightsaber and then smashed some of the electronic equipment.

After his rage, Vader then wiped a tear of his eye, but pretended not to notice it. Sidious then stared out at the current Death Star being built. Soon this superstructure would be the ultimate power in the universe. "Magnificent isn't she?" Vader said nothing and walked away from Sidious as Sidious chuckled evilly, knowing full well that he had won and there was nobody left to stop him at least not to his knowledge...

 **THE END**


End file.
